Lucky for Loving You
by V3Yagami
Summary: Sasuke, cowok yang suka berkelahi dan tidak sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri bertemu dengan gadis bernama Sakura yang mempunyai penyakit gagal jantung dan gejala leukemia. gimana jadinya kehidupan Ssasuke? akankah dia belajar arti hidup dari Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

waahh...first fict ku di Naruto nih...semoga kalian suka yaaah...

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

  
**

Di pagi hari yang saaaaaangat cerah, ada 4 cowok yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang sedang bolos santai dibelakang gedung sekolah Konoha High School, Mereka bolos pelajaran dan bersantai-santai, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tidur-tiduran,Kiba bermain bersama anjing,dan Shikamaru sedang merokok.

"waah…..ternyata disini adik-adik kelas kita yang tersayang."

Tiba-tiba datang segerombolan kakak kelas menghampiri mereka, ada 5 orang kakak kelas yang menghampiri mereka.

"Mau apa kalian? Ganggu istirahat kami saja." Kata Naruto yang nadanya tidak senang.

"Tidak ada manis-manisnya kamu ini." Kata kakak kelas berambut panjang pirang bernama Deidara.

"Kalau aku manis, aku takut kamu jadi suka padaku." Ejek Naruto dengan muka menjijikan.

"APA KAU BILANG!" bentak Deidara yang ingin menghajarnya tapi ditahan oleh orang disampingnya, cowok berambut merah bernama Sasori.

"hahahaha…sudahlah, kalian tahu kan tujuan kami datang kesini." Kata orang berambut hitam yang sepertinya pimpinan mereka.

"apa kalian ingin balas dendam kejadian kemarin?" tanya Shikamaru sambil merokok.

"YA TENTU SAJA! PAKE NANYA SEGALA!" bentak Deidara.

"Hei..tolong suruh diam temanmu itu, berisik sekali aku dengar suaranya." Kata Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ooh..adikku yang manis, bangun juga kau dari tidurmu." Kata cowok berambut hitam.

"Itachi, memangnya kamu tidak mengajarkan adikmu attitude yang baik dirumah? Dia baru kelas satu tapi lagaknya sudah seperti senior." Kata cowok berambut orange bernama Pain.

"aku tidak pernah merasa jadi adiknya." sahut Sasuke sambil berdiri, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"heii..seharusnya kau bangga punya kakak seperti Itachi, pintar, keren, tampan, dan digilai banyak wanita, jago berantem pula!" sewot salah satu cowok berambut silver bernama Hidan.

"Sepertinya, kategori yang kamu sebutkan itu sudah berada di dalam diri Sasuke." Kata Kiba meledek.

"Kau ngajak rebut yah!" bentak Hidan.

"Sepertinya." Kata Kiba menyeringai.

Hidan mengambil langkah untuk memukul Kiba, dan Hidan ditahan oleh Shikamaru lalu dipukullah wajah Hidan oleh Shikamaru.

"sial! Serbu merekaa! " Seru Hidan.

Akhirnya merka saling baku hantam satu sama lain. Ketika sedang melawan Hidan, Shikamaru meledeknya.

"heh..ternyata kalian mau saja berada dibawah bayang-bayang Itachi, dasar tidak punya harga diri.!" Ejek Shikamaru.

"APA! Kalian sendiri, mau sajah tunduk pada Sasuke!" teriak Hidan kesal.

"Maaf, kami tidak tunduk padanya." Kata Naruto yang melawan Sasori, setelah meluncurkan pukulan tepat pada perut Sasori, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya." Kami menghormatinya sebagai sahabat."

"semua berhenti!" teriak Itachi.

Semua kelompk Itachi yang terkenal dengan genk Akatsuki pun berhenti.

"aku ingin menantangmu Sasuke, 1 on 1, disini, sampai ada yang terkalahkan atau bilang menyerah." Tantang Itachi.

"kalau aku menang?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau kalau tidak ada untungnya.

"kalau kau menang…." Kata Itachi yang melihat ke semua anggota Akatsuki. "aku akan mengundurkan diri dari ketua Akatsuki, dan kamu menjadi ketuanya."

"yeaaayy! Gagasan yang bagus." Teriak Naruto.

"tapi kalau kau kalah, tolong hormati sedikit kakak kelas kalian." Kata Itachi.

"Menarik." Jawab Sasuke menerima tawaran kakaknya sendiri bukan karena dia menginginkan posisi menjadi ketua Akatsuki, tapi karena memang dia sangat suka berkelahi, bahkan dulu dia pernah berkelahi sampai masuk rumah sakit, dia memang tidak menyayangi nyawanya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Itachi memasang posisi untuk siap-siap melawan. Karena itu perkelahian 1 on 1, yang lain tidak boleh ada yang ikut campur, separah apapun kondisi salah satu dari mereka berdua.

Dimulai dengan Itachi yang menyerang, dia mencoba untuk memukul wajah Sasuke tapi terhalang oleh Sasuke, dibanding Sasuke, Itachi lebih berpengalaman dalam hal berkelahi. Mereka berkelahi sampai dua-duanya babak belur. Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat dan berteriak mendukung Sasuke, sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya diam karena sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Sasuke sudah babak belur parah, darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, bahkan sebelah matanya memar, memang Itachi juga terluka, tapi tidak separah Sasuke.

"hei..Sasuke..kau sudah kalah, ayo menyerah saja, kau sudah babak belur begitu." Kata Shikamaru yang mulai khawatir.

"Seorang Sasuke tidak akan berkata menyerah sampai dia mati." Sambung Kiba.

Sampai pada akhirnya Itachi menendang tepat diperutnya Sasuke, itu membuat Sasuke pingsan.

"heii! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri!" bentak Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke yang pingsan.

"kan sudah kubilang, sampai ada yang gugur atau bilang menyerah." Jawab Itachi singkat. "mulai sekarang, jaga sikap kalian pada kami"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana ini, kita harus membawa Sasuke keruang kesehatan" kata Kiba panic.

"bodoh, kalau bu guru Anko tahu Sasuke begini, kita bisa diskors, pertama kita sudah seminggu bolos, dan sering berkelahi, apa menurutmu bu guru Anko akan terima-terima saja kalau tiba-tiba kita datang bawa Sasuke yang seperti ini!" jelas Shikamaru.

"aarggghhh! Lalu kita haru bawa Sasuke kemanaaa!" kata Naruto yang mulai panic.

"keumah sakit, kita bawa dia kerumah sakit Konoha." Jawab Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka berlari menuju rumah sakit Konoha yang tidak jauh tempatnya dari situ. Sesampainya di rumah sakit.

"haduuh..anak muda jaman sekarang senangnya berkelahi" kata dokter laki-laki yang sudah lumayan tua. "apa kalian tidak sayang nyawa?"

"eehhmm….ini kecelakaan pak.." kata Kiba yang tergerak karena melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sadar. "aah..kau sadar."

"enghh..dimana aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"kamu sudah disurga nak, cepatlah kamu temui orang-orang yang sudah kau bikin susah dan meminta maaf pada mreka" jawab dokter tua itu sambil bercanda.

"haahh! Jangan bercanda…" kata Sasuke yang langsung bangkit karena kaget.

"ahahaha..ternyata kamu juga takut mati yah Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bukan waktunya aku mati sekarang, bodoh!" kata Sasuke.

"kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita mati, jagalah nyawa kalian, kalian masih begitu muda." Kata dokter tua itu.

"eerr..iya dok.." kata Naruto yang segan.

"Sasuke, kau harus tinggal dulu dirumah sakit beberapa hari, tubuhmu benar-benar kacau, kau tidak bisa kembali kerumahmu dulu atau sekolah." Kata dokter itu.

"apa? Aku masih bisa jal..aaarrghh!" rintih Sasuke yang mencoba untuk jalan.

"ohohoho..sudah kubilang kan kau butuh perawatan tetap." Jelas dokter tua itu.

"sayang sekali yah Sasuke..ahahahahaa" kata Kiba.

"jangan tertawa kau! Aku butuh membalas perbuatannya padaku ini!" bentak Sasuke.

"balas dendam bukan cara yang bagus untuk memecahkan masalah, kenapa tidak dibicarakan baik-baik saja." Kata dokter itu.

"berisiik kau kakek tua! Dari tadi kau hanya bisa menceramahi orang! Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai dokter!" kata Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah dokter itu.

"o..oi..Sasuke… kendalikan emosimu" tahan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"ohohoo…anak muda yang bertemperatur tinggi.." kata dokter itu santai.

"arrrgggghhh…terserah apa katamu, cepat bawa aku kekamarku." Kata Sasuke.

"umm..baiklah, waahh..kebetulan sekali, kamarmu bersebelahan dengan cucuku, semoga kalian bisa berteman yah..ohohohoho…" kata dokter tua itu sambil mendorong kuris roda untuk Sasuke.

"anda punya cucu pak?" tanya Naruto.

"yaa..aku punyaa." Kata dokter tua itu sambil menolong Sasuke turun ke kursi rodanya.

"tadi anda bilang kamarnya disebelah kamar Sasuke? Memangnya dia sedang sakit?" tanya Kiba.

" memang sakit." Kata dokter itu sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar.

"ah..biar aku yang mendorongnya pak." Kata Shikamaru.

"ah..terima kasih anak muda, kau baik sekali." Kata dokter tua sambil menyerahkan kursi roda itu.

Mereka berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke, begitu berhenti di depan kamar Sasuke, Naruto membaca nama kamar sebelah kamar Sasuke.

'_ng? Haruno Sakura?'_

"ah..sebelum kalian masuk, aku ingin memperkenalkan cucuku pada kalian, dia seumuran dengan kalian." Kata dokter itu membuka kamar sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil dokter itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

"iya keeek?" kata Sakura yang langsung membuka pintu.

"hah?" Sakura kaget karena selain kakeknya, banyak orang seumuran dengannya disamping kakek itu.

"ah..maaf aku bengong, silahkan masuk kek." Kata Sakura dengan sangat amat sopan sambil memegang tangan kakek itu hati-hati seolah kakek itu akan remuk.

"ayo kakek duduk disini." Kata Sakura yang memakai baju rumah sakit dan mendudukan kakeknya disofa. "ayo yang lain juga silahkan masuk" kata Sakura yang begitu melihat kearah Sasuke, dia tidak bertanya, karena sudah tahu, Sasuke pasti masuk rumah sakit gara-gara berkelahi.

Terlihat kamarnya ada TV, sofa, dvd, kulkas dan satu kamar mandi.

'_ini kamar hotel atau rumah sakit?' _pikir Sasuke.

"ah…kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura yang berlari menuju kulkas.

"Sakura jangan lari-lari." Kata kakeknya dengan nada pelan.

"ah..iya kek, maaf." Kata Sakura.

"hei..cucunya kelihatan seperti orang tidak sakit yah." Bisik Kiba terhadap Shikamaru.

"Tidak, dia memang sakit, lihatlah dipergelangan tangan kanannya banyak tusukan seperti habis bekas infuse." Kata Shikamaru.

"haa? Mana? Waah..kamu lihat saja." Kata Kiba.

Setelah Sakura memberi semua minum, Sakura menempatkan dirinya disamping kakek itu.

"jadi, kalian pasien kakekku yah." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"yaah… tolong bilang pada kakekmu untuk tidak menceramahi orang." Kata Sasuke ketus.

"ahahahaa..ternyata kamu juga kena ceramah kakekku." Kata Sakura yang tertawa riang.

Sasuke kaget melihat reaksi Sakura, dia pikir Sakura akan memarahinya karena berkata tidak sopan terhadap kakeknya, tapi dia malah tertawa seperti itu.

"aku juga sering diceramahi kakek, bahkan hampir tiap hari, bisa kalian bayangkan?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"aku tidak bisa, membayangkannya saja sudah sebel" kata Naruto.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa riang, bahkan Sasuke yang jarang tertawa sekalipun tersenyum melihat tawa Sakura yang begitu bahagia.

"ehm..sepertinya akan tumbuh bunga cinta dalam rumah sakit ini." Kata Shikamaru dengan muka meledek menyadari reaksi Sasuke.

"oouuwwhh..sepertinya mulai besok kita harus membawa potnya dan penyiram tanamannya." Sambung Kiba yang juga menyadarinya.

"Diam kalian!" kata Sasuke yang mukanya memerah.

"hah? kenapa?" tanya Naruto satu-satunya yang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"aahh..kalau begitu..aku harus pergi dulu, aku masih banyak pasien yang harus ku urus." Kata kakek yang bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura langsung beranjak menolong kakek itu.

"hati-hati kek, jaga kesehatan yah kek, jangan sampai sakit." Kata Sakura.

"seharusnya kamu yang jaga kesehatanmu, kakek pergi dulu yah." Kata kakek itu mencium kening Sakura." Kalian selamat mengakrabkan diri."

"kakek yang unik." Kata Kiba.

"kalau menurutku lebih condong ke dokter yang unik." Kata Naruto.

"ahahahaa..dia memang seperti itu." Kata Sakura.

Keadaan sunyi, tidak ada yang berani berbicara, sampai Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"ah…Sakura, sejak kapan kamu dirawat disini?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura melihat Naruto menanyakan itu, dia ingin menjawab tapi ragu, dan akhirnya dia berbohong.

"dari 3 hari yang lalu." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"oh..memangnya kamu sakit apa?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"aku….?" Tanya Sakura.

"iya kamu," kata Naruto.

"ehm..aku..kata Sakura yang agak ragu. "ah..kemarin aku demam."

"jangan bohong," kata Shikamaru "aku melihat dipergelangan tanganmu banyak bekas infusan, sedangkan diruanganmu ini tidak ada infusan, kamu pasti sudah lama disini kan." Kata Shikamaru menganalisa.

"ah..hehehehehe..ketahuaan yah." Kata Sakura memeletkan lidahnya.

"sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kamu disni?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"hhmm..aku dirawat disini sejak umurku 7 tahun." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang lain hanya bisa diam, gadis seumuran mereka, tinggal dirumah sakit selama kurang lebih 9 tahun.

"k..kamu.." kata Sasuke yang mau bertanya sakit apa sebenarnya Sakura ini.

"leukemia…" kata Sakura.

Mereka diam dan tampak wajahnya shok.

"tapi bukan leukemia yang parah, hanya gejala leukemia, dan gagal jantung." Sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'_dia, masih bisa tersenyum?'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. _'bukan hal yang biasa gadis seumuran kami menghadapi 2 penyakit sekaligus, tapi dia dengan tabah menghadapi ini semua? Dia yang bisa mati kapan saja menjaga nyawanya baik-baik, tapi kami… yang diberi tubuh sehat, tidak menjaga nyawa kami baik-baik'_

"ah..heii..ayolaah kalian kenapa pasang wajah seperti itu..ahahaha..ha..haha...akh….aakkhhh"! tawa Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sakit di dadanya.

"ah..hei Sakura, kau kenapa?" teriak Sasuke. "kalian! Cepat panggil kakek itu!"

"aakhh…uugghh…s…sa…kiit…uuuhhh!" rintih Sakura sambil tangan kirinya meremas kasur dan tangan kanannya meremas dadanya.

"hei..tahaan.." kata Sasuke yang beranjak dari kursi rodanya melupakan rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhnya.

"S..Sasuke..tubuhmu?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto.

"bukan waktunya dengan tubuhku..tapi Sakura!" kata Sasuke yang panic.

Datanglah Shikamaru dengan kakeknya Sakura.

"Sakura..tenang aku bawa obatnya." Kata kakek dengan cepat-cepat.

Diminumkanlah obatnya pada Sakura, beberapa saat kemudian keadaan Sakura kembali normal dan dia tertidur dengan tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke telah digenggamnya.

"kek.., sebenarnya, Sakura ini.." kata Sasuke.

"dia mengalami gagal jantung waktu lahir, dia berada disini sejak umur 7 tahun, dia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya sekolah maupun mempunyai teman, temannya hanya anak-anak yang ada dirumah sakit ini, begitu anak-anak disini sembuh, mereka pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, dan sekita umur 13 tahun, dia mengalami gejala leukemia." Jelas kakek dokter itu.

"malang sekali dia." Kata Naruto.

"tapi, begitu kami masuk tadi, dia begitu bersemangat sehingga kami pikir dia tidak sakit." Kata Kiba.

"begitulah dia, terlalu bersemangat sehingga lupa meminum obatnya, akhirnya jantungnya mulai kambuh." Kata kakek itu.

"jadi kalau dia telat meminum obatnya, jantungnya akan kambuh?" tanya Sasuke.

"kalau begitu, sudah berapa banyak obat yang dia konsumsi? Itu bisa merusak ginjalnya, dan suatu saat dia pasti kaan terkena gejala ginjal." Kata Shikamaru.

"pintar kau nak, aku juga bingung harus bagaimana dengan penyakit Sakura, dia tidak mau melakukan operasi, katanya itu hanya buang-buang tenaga." Kata kakek.

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi teman Sakura, kami juga akan mengenalkan Sakura pada teman-teman kami dari sekolah." kata Naruto. "dengan begitu Sakura punya banyak teman kan?"

"pintar kau Naruto." Kata Kiba.

"baiklah, besok kami akan kesini lagi, sekalian mengunjungimu Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru.

"ng" kata Sasuke singkat tidak menoeh kearah mereka, dia hanya memandang Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura membuatnya sadar dan mempunyai keinginan untuk berhenti berkelahi, dan saat dia melihat kesopanan Sakura tadi, dia jadi ingin meminta maaf pada Itachi atas perbuatannya yang tidak sopan, dan sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Sakura akan mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

sejauh ini...aku udah mikirin gimana ceritanya dan bagaimana endingnya kok..jadi...tunggu aja yaah..

semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Besok paginya di sekolah, berita tentang Sasuke masuk rumah sakit ternyata sudah menyebar, Shikamaru yang berusaha tutup mulut telah dikelilingi Sasuke's fan girl, Naruto dan Kiba yang tidak mau ikut-ikutan karena cewek-cewek itu kalau sedang marah menyeramkan bagi mereka kabur ke toilet.

"Hahahahaha…Kasihan sekali Shikamaru, kalau yang mengerumuninya laki-laki sih aku mau membantunya, tapi kalau wanita sudah berkumpul seperti itu, hiiiii menyeramkan." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan bersama Kiba.

"Ahahaha..Hei, Naruto…aku masih penasaran sama yang namanya Sakura itu." Kata Kiba tiba-tiba membahas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau suka padanya yaaaah…" ejek Naruto.

"Bukan, bodoh.. yang bakal suka padanya justru si Sasuke." Timpal Kiba.

"HAAH? Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke kan anti cewe, masa sekalinya dia punya pacar dia dapat cewek yang berpenyakitan." Kata Naruto kaget.

"Hei hei hei..jaga mulutmu, kalau menurutku, Sakura walaupun dia sakit-sakitan seperti itu tapi aku salut padanya, sepertinya dia sangat berjuang agar diseklilingnya tidak khawatir tentang dia." kata Kiba.

"Iya sih, iya yah..aku sudah keterlaluan..kasihan Sakura, hhh..rasanya ingin sekali memberinya separuh nyawaku untuk dia." kata Naruto asal.

"Hei..memangnya kamu kucing yang mempunyai 9 nyawa." Kata Kiba yang menahan tawa.

"Kenapa adikku bisa kalian bawa ke rumah sakit?" tiba-tiba suara Itachi muncul dari belakang mereka, dan mereka langsung terdiam lalu menoleh.

"I..Itachi." kata Naruto.

"kalian kan bisa hanya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Itachi.

"Ng… anu kami ini sudah seminggu bolos sekolah, dan kalau sampai kami ketahuan, kami pasti akan diskors," jelas Naruto.

Itachi hanya diam melihat mereka.

"Dikamar berapa Sasuke dirawat?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah?" kata Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Aku tanya dikamar berapa dia dirawat, walaupun kami sering berkelahi, tapi kalau dia sudah masuk rumah sakit, aku juga khawatir, lagi pula aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya." Jelas Itachi.

"Ah…dia dikamar 305." Jawab Naruto yang masih kaget.

"ok, terima kasih." Kata Itachi yang langsung pergi.

"Hei, Naruto…tidak menyangka yah, Itachi punya sisi baik juga." Kata Kiba.

"sangat tidak menyangka." Jawab Naruto. "Ah..kita harus memberi Shikamaru."

Kiba dan Naruto langsung berlari kembali menuju kelas mereka, dan menemui Shikamaru yang masih dikelilingi wanita itu.

"Shikamaruuu." Teriak Naruto.

"yoo,,Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru.

"T..tadi Itachi menanyaiku dikamar berapa Sasuke dirawat, setelah kuberi tahu dia dikamar berapa, dia bilang itu semua tanggung jawab dia karena dia sudah membuat Sasuke babak belur."

Shikamaru dan Kiba melihat kearah Naruto dengan jengkel, karena dia sudah memberitahu seluruh kelas apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi Itachi yang membuat Sasukeku seperti itu." Teriak salah satu cewek.

"Ng..Karin… bukan seperti itu." Kata Naruto gugup.

""pasti seperti itu. Hahahahaa..lagipula kenapa sih kalian merahasiakannya pada kami, ayo katakan dikamar berapa Sasuke dirawat." Kata Karin

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Kata Shikamaru. "Ino, Hinata, ayo ikut aku."

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju gedung belakang tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul.

"Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ino.

"Begini, kami semua tahu diantara semua cewek disekolah ini, kalian berdua yang paling waras, kami ingin mengajakmu ketempat Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru.  
"waah.t..tumben sekali kamu membawa kami." Kata Hinata yang malu-malu.

"yaa..ada alasan lain juga kami ingin mengajak kalian." Jelas Naruto.

Akhirnya Shikamaru menjelaskan semua tentang kenapa Sasuke bisa masuk rumah sakit dan juga tentang Sakura.

"Oh, begitu… kasihan sekali yang bernama Sakura itu, baiklah..kapan kita kesana?" tanya Ino.

"Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, bisa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"ok." Kata Hinata dan Ino.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka begegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat, sesampainya dikamar Sasuke.

"Haahahahhahaa…kamarmu beda sekali dengan kamar Sakura." Tawa Naruto.

Memang sangat beda, kamar Sasuke lebih biasa dari kamar Sakura, tidak ada dvd, kulkas dan sofa.

"Diam kau!" kata Sasuke jengkel.

"oh iya, Ino, Hinata terima kasih sudah datang." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat kejendela.

"iya..s..sama-sama." Kata Hinata.

Selagi mereka tertawa-tawa, terdengar pintu Sasuke diketuk seseorang.

"Siapa itu? Kau mengajak orang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," kata Kiba yang berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"aahh…dokter dan…Sakura?" kata Kiba yang senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"haii…" sapa Sakura dengan ramah.

"Halo nak, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya dokter itu.

"Sangat baik." Jawab Kiba.

"Nak Sasuke… bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik kok kek." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hohoho..sepertinya lusa kamu sudah boleh pulang." Kata dokter sambil memeriksa Sasuke.

"Haaah? Secepat itu?" kata Naruto kecewa.

"hei..apa maksud dengan nadamu itu?" kata Sasuke sewot.

"Hai Sasuke, tubuhmu masih sakit?" tanya Sakura yang langsung duduk dikasur dekat samping Sasuke.

"Ng.. lumayan." Kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kalau kusentuh seperti ini.?" Kata Sakura sambil menyentuh lengannya dengan usil.

"iishh..Sakura sakit, kau ini usil sekali." Kata Sasuke meringis.

"Hihihihi." Tawa Sakura.

"Heii..heii..Shikamaru" tarik Ino. "Apa dia yang kamu maksud dengan Sakura? Dia tidak seperti orang sakit, dan…kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan Sasuke?"

"Heii..jangan bilang kalau kamu cemburu…iya dia memang Sakura kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya, dia tidak seperti kelihatan orang sakit." Jelas Shikamaru.

Ino melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bercanda ria.

"Memang sih aku suka sama Sasuke, tapi melihat aura mereka…" kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi merasa hangat." Sambung Hinata.

"Iya." Kata Ino dan menghampiri Sakura. "Haii Sakura." Sakura menoleh karah Ino dan memandangi Ino dengan kagum dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku Ino temannya Sasuke dan yang lainnya, satu kelas pula sama mereka, salam kenal yah."

Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi Ino.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke yang memecahkan pikiran Sakura.

"Ha?...ah..i..iya..maaf..aku Sakura." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Hai..aku Hinata, salam kenal yah." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"iya..sama-sama." Jawab Sakura dengan ramah.

"Sakura, aku mau kembali keruanganku, kamu mau kembali ke kamarmu atau mau disini dulu.?" Tanya sang kakek.

"Aku disini saja dulu kek, kakek hati-hati yah." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke titip Sakuraku yaah." Kata Kakek itu.

"Iyaa..sudah kakek bekerja saja sanaa." Kata Sasuke.

Ketika kakek itu pergi, keadaan jadi sunyi sepi.

"Ng..aku beli minuman dulu, karena disini tidak ada minuman, yuk Hinata, Naruto." Ajak Kiba.

"Ah..aku mau membeli cemilan dulu di supermarket, temani aku yah Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

Mereka pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"Dasar mereka itu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hihihihi…kamu mempunyai teman-teman yang baik yah." Kata Sakura tersenyum dan tiba-tiba merenung.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sadar Sakura telah merenung.

"hiihihihi….aku agak iri melihat Ino dan Hinata…mereka cantik sekali memakai seragam sekolah." kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

"kenapa kamu tidak sekolah saja? Aku yakin kamu bisa kalau kamu teratur minum obatnya." Kata Sasuke.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, masuk saja disekolahku, kami semua pasti akan membantumu." Kata Sasuke.

"uumm…Konoha High School maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. "ahaha..tidak, tidak mungkin."

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Belum Sakura jawab tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan terbuka, Itachi telah datang.

"Itachi…" kata Sasuke yang raut wajahnya berubah.

Sakura melihat keadaan mereka sepertinya tidak menyenangkan, dia melihat kearah Sasuke lalu kearah Itachi, akhirnya Sakura turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Hai ..namaku Sakura, kamu kakaknya Sasuke yah? Waah mirip sekaliii..ingin rasanya punya saudara kandung, karena jadi anak tunggal itu sepi sekali rasanya, oh iya aku tinggal kalian berdua yah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu, Sasuke sampai nanti yaaah." Kata Sakura yang berbicara tanpa henti.

Itachi hanya bengong melihat Sakura dan kembali melihat Sasuke, lalu menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berdua diam tidak berbicara apa-apa, disatu sisi Itachi merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke babak belur begitu, disisi lain Sasuke merasa bersalah karena dia sudah tidak sopan dan selalu kurang ajar terhadap Itachi. Mereka berdua diam sampai mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka bertukar pandang dan tertawa.

"Ahahahaa…sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan selama ini." Kata Itachi.

"hahahhahaha…tidak tahu, aku juga bingung." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm..kamu berubah Sasuke…" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Yah.." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Apa karena gadis yang tadi?" tanya Itachi sambil meledek. "Cantik juga dia, namanya Sakura yah?'

"Jangan dekati dia" kata Sasuke.

"Hahahaha..tenang saja, aku tidak mau merebut pacar adikku sendiri." Kata Itachi.

"Dia bukan pacarku, kami hanya teman." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oh yah? Tapi kupikir kamu jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Itachi.

"Enak saja, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan entah sejak kapan suasana mereka jadi kembali akrab. sementara Sakura dikamarnya.

"waah..Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak, teman-temannya juga ramah-ramah, enak seklai kalau terus-terus bersama mereka…" kata Sakura sambil tidur-tiduran dan tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sakit.

"Ukh! O..obatku…mana obatku.." kata Sakura yang mencari obatnya tapi tidak ketemu.."Aahh! aarrgghhh! M..mana obatku…uugghh!" rintih Sakura sambil mencari obatnya.

Sementara itu di loby rumah sakit Shikamaru dan Ino sudah selesai membeli cemilan dan mau kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

"hai Sasu…ke." Kata Ino yang terdiam melihat Itachi.

"Kami sudah baikan, tenang saja." Kata Itachi.

"Whoaw.. kok bisa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Mereka bercerita tentang hal-hal yang selama ini mereka pendam satu sama lain, sementara itu di kamar Sakura.

"Hah..hah..hah…k..kemana obatku..y..ya tuhan..uukhh!" Sakura yang mencari obatnya di meja akhirnya menemukan obatnya berada de meja samping sofa, begitu dia ingin meraihnya, Sakura terjatuh tapi masih sadarkan diri.

"s..siapa saja.t..tolong aku…uuhhhh!" Sakura yang berusaha meraih obat itu diatas meja, hampir meraih obat itu, tapi tidak tergapai sehingga obat itu jatuh dan bergelinding kearah pintu yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Sakura tergeletak. Dan jantung Sakura makin terasa Sakit.

"Uughhh! S..saki..iittt..to..tolooong." rintih Sakura, kebetulan sekali pintu Sakura terbuka, dan ada seorang wanita berambut merah masuk kedalam kamar Sakura.

"T..tolong.a..ambilkan obatku…" pinta Sakura terhadap wanita itu.

Wanita itu melihat kearah kakinya dan mengambil obat itu.

"jadi kau yang bernama Sakura? Cewek berpenyakitan kaya kamu, apa bagusnya?" kata wanita itu sambil mengambil obat itu.

Sakura yang kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan wanita itu sangat bingung.

"T..to..toloong..a..aku…butuh..i..itu.." kata Sakura yang merangkak menuju wanita itu."aarrgghhh! s..saki..iiit! to..toloong." kata Sakura yang menangis karena kesakitan.

"Kamu pikir aku akan memberimu ini?" kata wanita itu sambil menunjukan obat itu dan membacanya. "Obat jantung? Oohh..jadi kau penyakit jantung, kalau kaget bisa mati dong? Ahahahhahaa"

Sakura kali ini menangis karena sakit dijantung dan karena perkataan wanita itu, dia tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan musuh, seingatnya dia tidak pernah keluar.

"a..aku mohoon…aaarrgghhh!" teriak Sakura yang kini tidak dapat merangkak dan berguling karena kesakitan, jarak antara Sakura dan wanita itu tidak jauh. Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang sangat kencang, Sasuke berlari dari kamarnya, dan mendengar pintu Sasuke terbuka, wanita itu langsung kabur lari dan melempar obat itu ketempat sampah.

Ketika melihat kekamar Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tergeletak dilantai sambil merintih dan berlinang air mata, entah kenapa air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sakura! Hei… kamu kenapa?" kata Sasuke yang panic.

Itachi, Shikamaru dan Ino mengikutinya dan mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya jantungnya kambuh" kata Shikamaru.

Ino melihat Sakura dengan pandangan tidak tega dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, bertahanlah..Shikamaru cepat panggil dokter!" teriak Ino.

"T..tidak..o..obat..ku…" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah tempat sampah.

Itachi yang menyadari tunjukan Sakura langsung membuka tempat sampah itu dan mengambil obatnya.

"Ini maksudmu?" kata Itachi sambil menunjukan obatnya.

Melihat obatnya Sakura tersenyum sambil menahan sakit dan masih mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke mengambil obat itu dan Ino mengambil air dimeja Sakura, diberikanlah obat itu pada Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah mulai tenang.

"waah..obatnya sangat bekerja dengan cepat." Kata Ino.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu bisa telat minum obat?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Bukan, tadi aku mencarinya sampai aku temukan ternyata ada dimeja sebelah sofa, tapi ada wanita datang kesini membuang obatku." Jelas Sakura.

"Hah? siapa?" kata Sasuke yang marah.

"Aku tidak tahu..dia.." Sakura ingin menjelaskannya tapi dia tidak mau mengulang perkataan wanita itu. "sudahlah yang penting aku sudah kena obatnya." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu.. kalau…" Sakura langsung menutup mulut Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Cukup, aku mohon jangan dibahas yah…" kata Sakura tersneyum.

Mereka hanya diam dan Sasuke menggendong Sakura ketempat tidur, datanglah Kiba, naruto dan Hinata.

"disini rupanya, aku pikir kalian masih di kamar Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

Mereka berkumpul dikamar Sakura, seolah tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

* * *

besok aku akan update chapter 3...thanks for review yaaah...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan Sakura keadaan makin runyam, tidak ada yang memulai berbicara disana, sampai Hinata memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Umm..tadi rasanya aku m..melihat Karin di loby." Kata Hinata yang berbicara takut salah.

"Hah? si cewek menyebalkan itu? Kamu yakin?" tanya Ino meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ng..aku tidak yakin sih, tapi rasanya tadi aku melihat wanita berambut merah mirip Karin sedang berlari di loby." Jelas Hinata.

"Berambut merah?" kata Sakura mengulang kalimat Hinata.

"Ng." kata Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura berfikir jangan-jangan wanita yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya adalah Karin, tapi siapa itu Karin Sakura saja tidak kenal, bagaimana bisa dia ingin mencelakakannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang berfikir.

"Hah? tidak apa-apa…hhehehee" kata Sakura yang cengengesan.

"Hhh…Baiklah, sudah sangat sore, aku pulang dulu yah, aku harus menjaga toko ibuku." Kata Ino.

"Toko?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku punya toko bunga, aku menjaganya setiap pulang sekolah, kalau mau kamu boleh kok mampir kesana." Undang Ino.

"Ah..iya terima kasih." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami juga permisi yah." Kata Shikamaru yang mewakili semuanya kecuali Itachi.

"Iya, kalian hati-hati." Kata Sasuke.

Mendengar Sasuke berkata hati-hati, mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sasuke aneh.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke risih.

"Ahahahaaa..tidaak..tidak biasanya kamu berkata hati-hati pada kami." Kata Naruto.

"Berisik! Sudah pulang sana." Kata Sasuke yang malu.

Akhirnya setelah mereka meledek Sasuke, mereka keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan yang di kamar Sakura sekarang tinggal Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tadi…" belum melanjutkan omongannya pintu Sakura telah diketuk seseorang, Sasuke terlihat sangat jengkel diwajahnya.

"Iyaaaa..masuk saja" teriak Sakura.

Begitu melihat siapa yang masuk Sakura langsung berlari menuju orang itu dan langsung memeluknya, yang membuat Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, begitu pula dengan Itachi.

"Gaaaaraaaaa." Teriak Sakura dengan riang. "kamu jahaaat sudah jarang mengunjungikuuu." Rengek Sakura seperti anak kecil.

"Maaf yah Sakura, urusanku membuat kita jarang ketemu." Kata Gaara yang mengelus Rambut Sakura yang panjang itu.

"Gaara?" panggil Itachi.

"Hai Itachi." Sapa Gaara.

"Sejak kapan kamu kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Itachi sambil memberi pelukan sambutan selamat datang.

"Ahaha… baru saja aku sampai, begitu sampai disini aku langsung kesini…" kata Gaara yang terdiam dan melanjutkan." Kalian saling kenal?"

"Iya, Itachi itu kakak Sasuke, Sasuke itu temanku, dia kamarnya berada disebelahku, berkat dia aku jadi punya banyak teman dari sekolahnya loh." Jelas Sakura dengan riang."Tapi, kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja kami kenal, aku kan ketua Osis di Konoha, Sakura masa kamu lupa, aku kan sudah memberi tahumu." Kata Gaara.

"Ah..oh iyaaa..hahahaha..aku lupaa…" jawab Sakura yang malu.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Sasuke? Kenapa dia? Jangan-jangan dia tidak enak badan?" kata Sakura khawatir.

"Ah, tidak..itu konflik antara hati dan batin." Kata Itachi tersenyum. "aku melihat dia dulu yah."

"Iya..terima kasih sudah datang yah kaak." Kata Sakura.

Begitu Itachi keluar Gaara langsung melihat kearah Sakura dengan mata marah.

"Sejak kapan kamu memasukan laki-laki ke kamarmu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada marah.

"Mereka itu temanku, aku sangat kesepian sejak kamu tidak mengunjungiku." Kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

"Hhh... Maaf yah..aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Kata Gaara yang kini tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut.

"Iya…kamu harus janji." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum. "Oh iya Gaara..Ng…aku punya permintaan."

"Apa? Katakan saja." Kata Gaara sambil membuka kulkas.

Sakura agak ragu untuk memintanya, tapi yang bisa membantunya adalah Gaara.

"Bolehkan aku masuk sekolah?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Gaara kaget.

"Apa itu pengaruh dari teman-temannya Sasuke? Kamu ini sedang sakit! Tidak boleh!" kata Gaara yang marah.

"Tapi aku.."

"Sakura! Aku tahu kamu pintar dan pasti bisa mengikuti pelajarannya, ditambah aku bisa mengajarimu setiap hari, tapi pikirkanlah keadaan jantungmu dan kondisi badanmu!" kata Gaara yang nadanya marah tapi khawatir.

Lalu Gaara menghampiri dan memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengertilah…." Kata Gaara.

"Iya." Kata Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf yah aku sudah minta yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku maafkan, oh iya..aku ada oleh-oleh untukmu." Kata Gaara yang menunjukkan syal pink.

"Waah..terima kasiih..bagus sekalii." Kata Sakura yang girang.

"Sudah kuduga kamu pasti akan suka." Kata Gaara.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Itachi.

"HA? Jangan bercanda." Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Hhh..kamu memang tidak pernah jujur…sejujurnya, aku juga baru tahu Gaara punya pacar, padahal dia dkat sekali dengan sekertarisnya, walaupun kami dekat, tapi dia tidak pernah cerita tentang Sakura." Kata Itachi.

"Memangnya aku peduli." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tidak peduli, aku pulang dulu, besok aku kesini lagi." Kata Itachi yang bejalan menuju pintu. "jaga kesehatan, jangan hancurkan barang-barang rumah sakit."

Sasuke hanya diam, bukannya tidak mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya, tapi karena dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya.

'_Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Gaara dan Sakura? Sialaaan…kenapa aku jadi kepikiran'_ gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Gaara, sepertinya Gaara telah pergi, dia ingin sekali kembali ke kamar Sakura, tapi dia malu untuk kembali, tiba-tiba suster datang untuk memberi obat untuk Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke… ini obatmu, aku cek juga yah keadaan tubuhmu." Kata Suster itu.

Begitu tubunya sedang di cek, Sasuke bertanya pada suster itu.

"Ng..suster.." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Suster itu.

"Anda kenal pasien yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan kenal lagi, Sakura sudah seperti anak atau adik sendiri bagi kami disini, dia sangat baik dan sopan, dia juga rajin meminum obatnya dan tidak pernah melanggar peraturan, bahkan dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang penyakitnya, kalau kami lupa memberi obat padanya, dia pasti langsung menelepon kami untuk mengantarkan obatnya, hahahaha..jarang sekali ada pasien seperti itu, selain cantik dia juga pintar." Jelas Suster itu sambil menyuntik Sasuke.

"Apa dia tidak pernah keluar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia beberapa kali pulang kerumahnya dulu, Cuma sudah 2 tahun ini dia tidak pernah kembali lagi kerumahnya, rumahnya sangat besaaar, aku pernah menjadi suster pribadinya disana." Kata suster itu.

"Kenapa tidak pernah pulang lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang makin penasaran.

"Yaah..itu mungkin karena 2 tahun yang lalu orang tuanya kecelakaan dan meninggal, makanya dia tidak pernah kembali lagi kerumahnya, " Begitu suster itu menceritakan bagian ini, Sasuke sangat terpukul mendengar bahwa orang tua Sakura telah meninggal. Suster itu melanjutkan "katanya disana sangat sepi, dan kau tahu… waktu pemakaman orang tuanya, Sakura menangis tidak berhenti selama beberapa hari, bahkan dia tidak mau makan, Sakura yang tidak pernah menangis karena penyakitnya, baru pertama kali aku melihat dia menangis seperti itu." Kata suster itu.

"Lalu, apa anda tahu tentang Gaara.?" Tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya menanyakan Gaara.

"Iya, tentu saja tahu, Gaara itu…"

"Suster… tolong urus pasien di nomor 401, aku buru-buru mau pulang, anakku sakit." Potong salah satu suster yang lewat.

"Ah baiklah, maaf yah Sasuke ceritanya terpotong..aku harus mengurus pasien dulu." Kata suster itu.

"Ah, tidak apa, terima aksih." Kata Sasuke.

Suster itu pergi keluar, dan Sasuke terbaring memikirkan Sakura.

'_Lalu siapa yang mendukungnya selama 2 tahun ini kalau orang tuanya sudah tidak ada? Sang kakek dan…Ah..iya..si Gaara..aku lupa…Cuma 2?'_

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke kemar Sakura. Dia mengetuk kamar Sakura dan melihat Sakura sedang berbaring sambil membaca komik.

"Haii…Sasuke…tumben sekali malam-malam begini." Kata Sakura yang langsung duduk.

"Ng..aku..maaf tadi aku kurang sopan." Kata Sasuke menghamiri Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu kamu pasti tadi tidak enak badan kan? Apa sekarang sudah agak mendingan?" tanya Sakura yang benar-benar berfikiran positif.

"Ah..i..iya..sudah mendingan." Jawab Sasuke berbohong.

Sasuke duduk dikursi sebelah kasur Sakura, dan Sakura kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Kau tahu Sasuke," panggil Sakura, dan Sasuke menoleh kearah wajah Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Kenapa tadi siang aku jawab tidak mungkin aku bersekolah, apalagi di Konoha." Kata Sakura dan Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya memandang Sakura untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak dapat izin dari Gaara, lagipula sepertinya nanti aku malah menyusahkan, apalagi disana banyak kegiatan-kegiatan yang harus dilakukan, dan lagi.."

"Cukup!" potong Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Gaara katakana padamu, tapi walaupun Gaara adalah pacarmu, dia tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu sampai seperti itu, itu hakmu untuk memutuskan sesuatu dan kamu tidak perlu mendapat izin darinya!" kata Sasuke yang marah.

Sakura mlihat kearah Sasuke dan tertawa.

"Hihihihi…"

"Kenapa kamu ketawa..menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke jngkel.

"Sasuke…Gaara bukan pacarku… dia sepupuku..lagipula dia sudah punya pacar namanya Chidori, katanya Chidori itu sekertaris OSIS, kau pasti kenal." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang malu karena dugaannya salah menyenderkan tubunya ke kursi, dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia juga merasa lega karena Gaara itu adalah sepupunya.

"M..maaf sudah membentakmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa.." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

"Ng?" jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya melanggar peraturan sekolah? Maksudku bolos sekolah…apa kamu pernah? Ngomong-ngomong, kamu itu tipe orang yang bagaimana kalau disekolahan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ini berandalan, senang berkelahi, aku juga sering bolos, tapi aku jenius." Kata Sasuke yang agak narsis.

"Ahahahahaa…oh yaaa? Waaah seru sekalii..kalau aku berada disekolahmu, kira-kira aku akan jadi tipe seperti apa yah?" kata Sakura sambil membayangkannya.

"Mungkin tipe penghangat dan penyemangat kelas." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Sakura yang semangat.

Begitu Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura dekat dengannya, Sasuke manambahkan. "Mungkin juga tipe yang akan ditindas oleh cewek-cewek"

"Apaa? Aaahh..jahaaaat.." kata Sakura yang sambil memukul Sasuke pelan,

"Ahahaha…lagipula kalau memang itu benar aku pasti akan melindungimu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung memerah mukanya.

"Benarkah? Asiiik…hehehe…" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasuke yang melihat kepolosan Sakura sangat tidak tahan untuk memeluknya. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara.

"Mau mencoba apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekolah maksudmu? Mustahil Gaara orangnya sangat keras." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan, itu bisa kuatasi nanti, coba untuk melakukan hal yang kamu inginkan yang satu lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok akan kuajari..sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Janji yaah besok kamu harus kesini." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku janji."

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, keesokan paginya, kebetulan teman-temannya tidak bisa datang, dan Gaara biasanya datang malam, Sakura dan Sasuke melewati hari-hari seperti biasa, mereka ngobrol tentang apa kesukaan mereka, warna kesukaan mereka, hobby, makanan dan tempat favorit mereka. sampai akhirnya sore tiba.

"Sasuke, tadi malam kamu janji padaku." Kata Sakura yang mengembungkan pipinya.

"Iya..iya…sebelum itu kamu minum dulu obat jantungmu, sudah waktunya kan." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Kata Sakura meminum obatnya.

"Lalu, bawa beberapa obat jantungmu dan ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian biasa." Kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ngapain sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil melaksanakan perintah Sasuke satu persatu.

"Kita akan melakukan hal yang kamu inginkan." Kata Sasuke sambil tidak melihat kearah Sakura.

"Iya, tapi yang mana?" tanya Sakura yang sudah selesai ganti baju.

"Melanggar peraturan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura dibelakang punggungnya, dia keluar lewat jendela, dan menutup jendelanya kembali, karena disamping kamar Sakura ada pepohonan, jadi tidak susah untuk Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar.

"Kyaaaa..Sasuke..Ahahahhaaa…kau nekat sekaliii." Kata Sakura yang tertawa girang.

Mendengar Sakura senang seperti itu Sasuke sangat senag, mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan menurunkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"tentu saja tidak boleh, namanya juga melanggar peraturan…ayo ikut aku." Ajak Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Pantai, tidak jauh dari sini kok." Kata Sasuke.

Begitu mereka sampai dipantai, Sakura berlari kearah air dan ombak-ombak kecil.

"Waaahh….Lauuut..Hihihihi…Sasuke kesinii." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke kearah ombak.

"Hei…nanti kamu basah, kau bisa masuk angin…tidak…jangan ketempat yang basah kita kan tidak bawa baju ganti." Kata Sasuke yang khawatir.

"Oh iya yah..hehehee." kata Sakura yang langsung menikmati pemandangan pantai itu, dia memainkan keong yang sedang berjalan di tepi pantai dan tertawa sendiri. Sasuke sangat senang melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, seolah-olah dia terlepas dari sangkar, Sasuke melihat kearah matahari dan memanggil Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura, kemari."

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lihat matahari itu." Kata Sasuke menunjuk kearah matahari yang terbenam.

"Waaahh…Sunset..indaah sekaliii…dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihat Sunset di pantai, terima kasih yah Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"apapun akan kulakukan asal kamu terus tersenyum disampingku." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya…Terima kasih." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke menempelkan kepalanya ke Sakura.

"Aku ingin mencoba yang lain." Kata Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura. "Seperti jalan-jalan bersama teman sepulang sekolah, kencan memakai seragam sekolah, bermesraan di lorong sekolah, dan….aku ingin lihat pelangi di jembatan Konoha."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Suatu saat kamu pasti bisa menjalaninya." Kata Sasuke.

"Hihihihi…mudah-mudahan." Kata Sakura yang tertawa.

"Ayo kita kembali, sudah mau malam, kita harus kembali sebelum jam pemeriksaan tiba." Kata Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura.

"Iya."

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah sakit dengan cara yang sama, dan untungnya, tindakan mereka tidak ketahuan, Sasuke cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan Sakura cepat-cepat ganti baju. Setelah ganti baju dan terbaring, tiba-tiba Gaara masuk dengan wajah marah.

"Dari mana kamu!" bentak Gaara.

"G…Gaara…" kata Sakura gugup.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu, kamu tidak ada dimana-mana, sebenarnya kemana kamu! Kamu tahu kan kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana! Tolong mengertilah keadaan tubuhmu, kalau kamu terlalu bersemangat jantungmu bisa kambuh, kalau kamu terlalu lelah, leukemiamu bisa makin parah! Jangan egois kalau kamu ingin jalan-jalan!" suara Gaara yang sangat kencang membuat Sasuke mendengarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku yang mengajaknya pergi keluar." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Kau? Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Gaara.

"Tentu saja sadar, aku yang membawanya keluar, kami hanya ke pantai sebentar untuk melihat Sunset." Kata Sasuke.

Gaara terdiam saat Sasuke bilang mereka melihat Sunset, dia teringat dengan omongan Sakura saat kecil, dia ingin sekali melihat Sunset, tapi Gaara tidak pernah punya waktu untuk membawanya pergi, Gaara memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Kemanapun kalian pergi, tolong beritahu suster atau dokter, jangan diam-diam seperti itu, itu membuatku sangat khawatir." Kata Gaara.

"Baiklah, maaf kami tidak bilang dulu sebelumnya." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku beri laporan dulu pada kakek bahwa Sakura sudah pulang." Kata Gaara yang meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kalau izin dulu, bukan melanggar peraturan namanya." Kata Sasuke berbisik.

"Hihihihihi..terima kasih yah sudah menyelamatkanku dari Gaara, dia kalau marah seperti monster." Kata Sakura yang tertawa kecil.

Gaara kembali bersama sang kakek, Sasuke dan Sakura diceramahi abis-abisan oleh kakeknya sakura, Sasuke berfikir, lebih baik dia menghadapi Gaara yang marah dari pada terkena ceramah oleh kakek Sakura ini.

* * *

kalian tahu lagu Towa No Mirai? Soundtracknya Samurai x... saat lagi nulis chapter 3 adegan sunset ini, lagu itulah backsoundnya..ahahahaa...

next chapter, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan membujuk Gaara supaya mengizinkan Sakura masuk sekolah..gimana reaksi Gaara?

diizinin atau ngga?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Naruto yang terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau Naruto!" sewot Sasuke.

"Hahahaa..kau serius Sasuke, Kakeknya Sakura bilang begitu?" tanya Kiba yang juga tertawa.

"Iya, aku dan Sakura hanya bisa diam mendengar ocehannya." Kata Sasuke.

"Ihhihihihihihih…aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kakek itu **'kalau kau sudah berani membawa cucuku kabur, nanti kau pasti membawa cucuku kawin lari'** " kata Naruto yang mengulangi perkataan kakek itu sambil meniru wajahnya.

"Ahahahaa..Naruto, kau ini iseng sekali." Kata Ino.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Bukankah kamu sekarang sudah boleh pulang." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ng..tinggal tunggu keputusan dari si Kakek." Kata Sasuke.

"Ng..anu..aku mau ke kamar Sakura, Ino kamu mau ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, iya boleh." Kata Ino dan mereka keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Ino dan Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura, kami datang menje…" perkataan Ino terhenti karena kaget melihat tanda bekas operasi yang besar di dada kiri Sakura.

"Ah…I-Ino…silahkan masuk." Kata Sakura yang langsung memakai piyamanya.

"Maaf yah aku tidak mengetuk dulu." Kata Ino yang merasa malu.

"Aahh..tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ng..S..Sakura..tanda itu." Kata Hinata.

"Oohh..ini..hehehehe…ini bekas operasi cangkok jantung." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tanpa beban.

"jadi kau sudah melakukan operasi?" tanya Ino yang kaget.

"Iya..saat umurku 8 tahun, dan ternyata hasilnya sama ..hehehehe." cengir Sakura.

"Bukannya hehehehe…Sakura,kamu.." kata Ino.

"Ah..tadi kalian kesini mau apa?" potong Sakura.

"Kami hanya ingin menjengukmu." Kata Hinata.

"Waahh..terima kasih kalian baik sekali, oh iya aku dengar Sasuke keluar yah hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Oh begitu, aku harus menemuinya, ini kan hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, dan kalian semua." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan

"Bukan, bukan terakhir Sakura, kami pasti akan sering main kesini." Kata Ino.

"Iyaa..iyaaa..hehehe..ayo kita ke kamar Sasuke." Dorong Sakura. Sakura memang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, dapat teman yang sebaya ketika mereka masuk rumah sakit, setelah mereka pergi, mereka bilang akan sering-sering main kesini, tapi kenyataannya, tidak ada satupun yang berkunjung lagi kesini.

"Sasukeee…" panggil Sakura dengan ceria. "Waah..ada Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaruu.."

"Hai Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sangat baik." Kata Sakura ceria.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino dengan nada keras.

Semua menoleh kearah Ino yang bingung dengan aksi Ino.

"Oy Ino, kamu tidak harus teriak seperti itu kan." Kata Naruto.

"S..Sakura..tolong katakan pada kami semua..tentang hal yang tadi." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Tentang hal apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini sebenarnya menganggap kami teman tidak sih!" kata Ino yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

PLAAK

Ino menampar Sakura, yang lain kaget dan Shikamaru menghampiri Ino.

"Hei! Ino apa-apaan kau ini!" tarik Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau memang menganggap kami teman, kenap kau tidak pernah cerita! Knapa kamu selalu memendamnya sendirian!" teriak Ino.

"Cerita apa? Hei ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang wajahnya tetap tersenyum dan memegang pipinya.

"Maaf… karena kupikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian.."

"Tentu saja ada!" teriak Hinata.

Yang lain sangat kaget melihat Hinata mengeluarkan suara sekencang itu.

"K..kami kan temanmu, kamu pikir pertemanan kita cukup sampai Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, kau salah besar Sakura!" kata Hinata.

Sakura melihat Hinata, dan menunduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat suasana menjadi buruk seperti ini, sepertinya lebih baik aku keluar, permisi." Kata Sakura yang langsung pergi. Tidak ada yang mencegah kepergiannya, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

"Ino." Panggil Sasuke kepada Ino yang sedang menangis."ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memulai bercerita.

"Kalian tahu, bahwa Sakura telah melakukan operasi cangkok jantung saat berumur 8 tahun?" kata Ino yang membuat semuanya kaget.

"Hah? apa maksudmu? Tapi kata Kakek dia tidak pernah menjalani operasi." Kata Naruto.

"Kakek pasti bohong, tadi aku melihat sendiri, bekas operasinya yang begitu besar, melihat bekas operasi tersebut membuatku sakit, kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita." Kata Ino.

"Mungkin karena kita orang baru bagi dia." Kata Hinata.

"kalau dia sudah pernah mengalami operasi, kenapa dia masih sering kambuh jantungnya?" kata Sasuke.

"Karena, operasinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, ketika kami sedang mengoperasinya, kami tidak tahu kalau Sakura juga terkena gejala leukemia, kondisi fisiknya sangat lemah, saat itu kami hanya fokus pada jantungnya." Kata kakek yang tiba-tiba datang. Semua menoleh kepada kakek itu yang menghampiri Sasuke dan mmeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. "sebenarnya kami tidak pernah mencangkok jantungnya, ketika kami membelah dadanya, kondisi badannya makin menurun, akhirnya kami berbohong pada Sakura bahwa kami telah melakukan operasi cangkok jantung, tapi pada akhirnya Sakura tahu sendiri, tapi dia tidak marah pada kami, dia tetap tersenyum ramah pada kami."

"Ya, kamu sudah benar-benar pulih, hari ini kamu boleh pulang." Kata sang Kakek pada Sasuke.

"Kek aku mau menemui Sakura dulu di kamarnya, tapi hanya berdua saja," kata Sasuke.

"Yaah..silahkan sajaa.." kata sang Kakek.

"dan aku mempunyai satu permintaan." Kata Sasuke.

Dikamar Sakura, Sakura sedang berdiri didepan cermin sambil melihat dadanya yang bekas operasi itu. Dan pintupun berbunyi.

"Masuuk." Kata Sakura yang bergegas menutup piyamanya.

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku rupanya." Kata Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Ah..Sasuke..hehehehe..maaf, habis, sepertinya aku membuat suasana runyam." Kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai bawah," kata Sasuke "kamu istirahat saja, jangan lupa minum obat, besok aku akan membawa kejutan untukmu."

"Ahahahaa..kejutan apa lagi? Kamu sudah terlalu banyak memberikanku kejutan, teman-teman, pantai, Sunset.. sekarang apa?" kata Sakura tertawa.

"Yang namanya kejutan, tidak boleh dikasih tahu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ihihihih..baiklah, kamu baik-baik yah.. jangan berkelahi terus, nanti kamu cepat mati." Ejek Sakura.

"Hahahaha..iyaa..mulai sekarang aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Benar? Janji yah." Kata Sakura menunjukan kelingkingnya.  
"Hahaha..kamu ini seperti anak SD saja, iya aku janji" kata Sasuke yang melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura.

Dengan begitu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit memakai mobilnya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, sekarang masih jam sekolah kan." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kita kesekolah dulu, ada yang harus kuurus disana." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah? jangan bilang kamu…" kata Ino.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku Bantu, kita pasti berhasil." Kata Hinata.

Ketika mereka sampai disekolah.

"kyaaaaa..Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakiit.." teriak cewek-cewek sepanjang lorong sekolahan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada ruang OSIS, Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Kata Gaara.

Yang memasuki ruangan itu adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

Dan semuanya pun berlutut kepada Gaara dan serentak berbicara.

"Kami mohon izinkan Sakura bersekolah disini."

"Aku janji akan selalu menemaninya saat makan siang." Kata Ino.

"Aku juga akan selalu menemaninya kalau dia mau ke toilet." Kata Hinata.

"Dan kami para cowok akan menjaganya disini." Kata Naruto.

"Aku juga bisa mengantar jemput Sakura kalau perlu." Kata Shikamaru.

Gaara yang bingung dan kaget melihat aksi mereka menghela nafas.

"Hhhh..kalian ini, bangunlah." Kata Gaara.

Merekapun bangung dari berlutut mereka.

'_Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan mendapatkan teman yang baik seperti mereka.'_ pikir Gaara.

"Tapi, kalian tahu kondisi Sakura kan? Bagaimana kalau jantungnya kambuh?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalau soal itu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Sasuke.

"Berarti tanggung jawabmu sangat besar Sasuke." Kata gaara tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyum Gaara.

"Itu artinya?" tanya Kiba.

"aku titip Sakura pada kalian." Kata Gaara.

"YEAAAYYYYYYY!" teriak semuanya, dan Sasuke manghampiri Gaara.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, Gaara." Kata Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha berubah menjadi sopan seperti ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, menurutmu." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun keluar dengan tawa riang dan senang, sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan, Gaara memanggilnya dan menyerahkan Surat pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Gaara. "Tolong berikan ini pada Sakura, surat izin masuk kesekolah ini."

"Terima kasih, sampai nanti." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke bergegas berlari kearah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaruuu." Panggil Sasuke.

"Yoo..ada apa?"

"Tolong antar aku kerumah sakit lagi."

"HA? Lagi? Hahaha dasar kau ini, segitu kangennya sama Sakura."

"Bukaaan..bukan itu, Sakura sudah bisa mulai masuk besok, Gaara memberikan Surat ini padaku."

"Oh begitu, baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut masuk yah, aku masih banyak urusan."

"Ok.'

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju rumah sakit, dan disitu terlihat Kakek sedang ngobrol di lobby, Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobil langsung bergegas menuju kamar Sakura.

"Anak itu bukan tipe yang bisa menahan rindu rupanya." Kata sang Kakek.

Begitu Sasuke berada Didepan kamar Sakura, dia mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan Sakura membukanya.

"Looh? Sasuke? Ada yang tertinggal?" kata Sakura.

Tanpa Sasuke manjawab, Sasuke memeluk Sakura, menggendongnya dan memutarnya.

"Kyaa..ahahhaaa..Sasuke ada apaa? Sepertinya ada kabar bagus." Tanya Sakura.

"Kamu masih ingat janjiku sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tentu masih, kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menepatinya lebih awal, ini bukalah." Kata Sasuke memberi amplop.

Sakura membuka amplom itu dan membaca isinya bahwa dia dipanggil untuk bersekolah di Konoha. Sakura hanya bengong tidak percaya.

"I..ini serius?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhaaan Sasukeee..terima kasiih.." kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Ahahhaa..heii jangan berterima kasih padaku, berterima kasihlah pada yang lainnya, khususnya Gaara." Kata Sasuke.

"Gaara?" dia mengizinkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, surat ini tidak akan resmi kalau tidak ada tanda tangan dari Gaara." Jelas Sasuke.

"Berarti aku bisa.." kata Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanmu sepulang sekolah dengan syarat harus ada aku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa…..Sasukeee..terima kasih banyaaaak..Hhh..aku tidak tahu harus membalsmu dengan apa." Kata Sakura.

"Kan sudah kubilang, cukup tersenyum dan ceria didepanku, nah karena besok kau sudah boleh masuk, sekarang kamu istirahat, jangan lupa minum obat, nanti malam aku kesini untuk membawakan seragammu." Kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura.

"sama-sama".

Ketika Sasuke pergi untuk mengurus keperluan Sakura besok, Kakek Sakura datang keruangan Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Mereka teman-teman yang baik yaah." Kata sang Kakek.

"Ah..Kakek..hhehee..iyaa…aku beruntung mengenal mereka." kata Sakura.

"jagalah pertemanan kalian, dan kamu harus berterima kasih dengan perlakuan mereka semua padamu, jangan lupakan mereka kalau dapat teman baru disekolah nanti." Kata Kakek menceramahi.

"Hahaha..iyaaa..Kakek ini suka sekali berceramah yah." Ejek Sakura.

"Hohoho…karena aku hanya berceramah dengan orang yang sangat aku sayang." Jawab sang Kakek.

"Waahh…tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana cara ayah mendapatkan ibu dulu." Kata Sakura.

"Hohohoho…dia penuh perjuangan demi mendapatkan ibumu, tapi kau tahu…karakter Sasuke mengingatkanku pada ayahmu waktu muda dulu." Kata sang Kakek.

Sakura tersenyum pada perkataan Kakeknya.

"Baiklah, kamu istirahat sekarang, Kakek mengurus pasien yang lain dulu." Kata Kakeknya.

"Iya, Kakek hati-hati yah, jangan terlalu ccapek, nanti Kakek sakit" kata Sakura.

"Iyaa." Jawab sang Kakek.

Sakura yang kini tinggal sendiri dikamarnya beerbaring menunggu hari esok, dia sangat tidak sabar untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya. Tanpa dia sadar, diapun tertidur lelap sehingga tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke datang membawakan seragam dan lainnya, Sasuke tidak mau membangunkan Sakura karena dia ingin besok Sakura terlihat sehat. Akhirnya dia meletakkan seragamnya disofa dan meninggalkan ruangan Sakura dengan pelan-pelan.

Besoknya, Sakura bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, dia melihat seragamnya sudah ada di sofa, itu berarti dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke waktu dia membawa seragam untuknya, akhirnya Sakura bergegas untuk mandi dan mencoba seragamnya, ketika dia memakai seragamnya, dia berdiri didepan cermin, dia sangat gembira akhirnya dia bisa memakai seragam sekolah. Kebahagiaan Sakura terpecah karena suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Yaah? Siapa? Masuk sajaa." Kata Sakura.

Ternyata yang masuk adalah suster.

"Waah..Sakura, aku sudah dengar katanya hari ini kamu masuk sekolah yah. Selamaat yaaah..kamu cantik sekali memakai seragam itu." Puji Suster itu.

"Hehehehe..terima kasih yah sus.." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Oh iya, ini aku siapkan obatnya, obat lemas harus diminum kalau kamu tiba-tiba merasa lemas, obat jantung harus diminum 4 jam sekali, obat pusing untuk jaga-jaga, obat untuk menguatkan tubuhmu, dan vitamin." Kata Suster sambil mengeluarkan obat dari kantung.

"Iya, terima kasih yah sus." Kata Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa." Panggil seorang cewek dari luar.

"Ah..Inooo." jawab Sakura senang. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang apa katamu? Kami datang menjemputmu." Kata Ino.

"Kami?" jawab Sakura bingung karena dia hanya melihat Ino sendirian.

Ketika Ino mengajak Sakura kebawah, Sakura melihat ada Shikamaru dan Hinata di dalam mobil.

"Yo…siap untuk hari pertama?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sakura…. Kamu dan Ino sekelas looh.." kata Hinata.

"Oh yaa? Asiiik." Jawab Sakura riang.

" masuk, kita bisa telat." Kata Ino yang menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura tidak berbicara apa-apa, dia melihat-lihat pemandangan luar dari jendela, Ino duduk di depan, sedangkan yang dibelakang Hinata dan Sakura, memang rumah sakit dan sekolah Konoha tidak jauh, jalan 15 menit juga sampai, tapi mereka tidak mngizinkan Sakura berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura turun dari mobil dan melihat sekolah itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Waaahh..besaar sekaliii."kata Sakura.

"Selamat datang di rumah keduamu." Kata Ino tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Ajak Hinata.

"Hm..hei..aku langsung ke lapangan yah, semua sedang menungguku." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ok, terima kasih yah." Kata Ino.

"Shikamaru, terima kasih yah." Kata Sakura.

"Yo...santai saja. " jawab Shikamaru sambil berlari menuju lapangan.

"Ayo Sakura, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman dikelas." Ajak Ino.

Sakura mengikuti Ino yang berjalan di depannya, tangan Sakura digandeng oleh Hinata, sepanjang jalan Sakura kagum pada Ino, karena selain dia cantik, dia juga sangat ramah kepada orang-orang yag menyapanya, cewek maupun cowo.

"Hei, Ino, siapa cewek berambut pink dibelakangmu? Anak baru yah? Cantik sekalii..kenalkaan padaku doong." Kata salah satu cowok.

"Hahahaa..boleh, asal minta izin dulu sama Sasuke…" kata Ino yang langsung menutup mulutnya._'upz'_

"Apaa? Memangnya apa hubungan cewek itu terhadap Sasuke?" teriak cewek-cewek yang ribut mendengar omongan Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat cewek berambut merah yang dulu pernah datang ke kamarnya, tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura menghampiri cewek itu, diikuti oleh Hinata dan Ino di belakangnya.

"Ng..hei…" panggil Sakura kepada cewek itu.

Ketika cewek itu melihat Sakura berada disini memakai seragam, dia merasa shok dan kesal.

"Ng..anu..aku tidak tahu salahku apa, tapi aku ingin minta maaf kalau memang aku ada salah padamu, aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu disini, jadi kita bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman kita, kita berteman yah." Kata Sakura yang dengan polosnya.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Ino. "Jadi dia yang kamu bilang datang ke kamarmu?"

"I..Iya." jawab Sakura.

"Karin! Kau gila! Apa kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin!" teriak Ino.

"Tentu saja sangat sadar, aku heran kenapa Sasuke bisa terpaut pada cewek berpenyakitan sepertimu, aahh…aku tahu, kamu pasti sering belagak pura-pura sakit dan segala macem untuk dikasihani oleh Sasuke kan? Huh! Trik lama, selain itu.."

"CUKUP!" bentak Ino yang menghampiri Karin dan menamparnya.

PLAK

"Aaaww..a..apa-apaan sih kamu! Sakit tahu!" teriak Karin.

"Sakit? Sakit kamu bilang? Hanya tamparan begitu saja sakit? Bagaimana dengan yang ini." Kata Ino sambil menjambak rambut Karin. Seluruh murid melihat aksi Ino dan tindakan Ino pun mengundang kelas-kelas yang lain.

"Kyaaaa! Sialan kamu Ino, lepaas~kaaaan!" kata Karin yang memberontak.

"Apa begini juga sakit hah? rasa sakit yang kau rasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Sakura selama ini, TAHU!" bentak Ino sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ino, sudah cukup, hentikan." Kata Sakura yang memegangi tangan Ino.

"Minta maaf pada Sakuraaa!" teriak Ino yang menangis.

"BERHENTI!" teriak suara dibelakang mereka, dan itu adalah Gaara.

Ketika Sakura menoleh, dia merasa tidak enak pada Gaara, karena hari pertamanya sudah membuat kekacauan, Sakura memberikan pandangan minta maaf pada Gaara, tapi Gaara melewatinya sambil memegang kepalanya, seolah Gaara tahu kebenarannya.

"Karin, ikut aku keruang guru, kau juga Ino." Kata Gaara.

"Ng..tapi Ino.." kata Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia yang menyerang duluan." Kata Gaara.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba yang berlari dari arah Koridor.

"Naruto, Kiba…ah..kalian..tolong..tolong Ino." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya, kami mendengar suara teriakan Ino." Kata Kiba.

Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada kiba dan Naruto, Kiba dan naruto tidak kaget Karin berbicara seperti itu karena mereka sudah tahu reoutasi buruk Karin, tapi kalau tindakan Ino, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Ino sampai menjambak Karin.

"Ng..apa kalian melihat Sasuke.?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah..dia sedang diruang bimbingan." Kata kiba.

Bel pun berbunyi, akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing, begitu juga Sakura, begitu sampai kelas dan guru datang, Sakura pun mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, setelah memperkenalkan diri dia kembali ketempat duduknya, dan tidak lama kemudian Ino datang kembali ke kelas dan memberikan senyum pada Sakura, Sakura yang tidak enak hati memberikan senyuman kembali pada Ino, sangat beruntung karena mereka tidak sekelas dengan Karin. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Ino yang harus keruangan guru lagi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Maaf yah Sakura, aku harus keruangan guru lagi." Kata Ino.

"iya, tidak apa maaf ya Ino, gara-gara aku kamu…"

"Aahh..sudah jangan dipikirkan, ah itu Hinata, kamu bersama Hinata yaah." Kata Ino yang melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Hai…Ino, tadi pagi kamu nekat sekali." Kata Hinata.

"Biar saja, biar dia kapok." Kata Ino. "yasudah aku duluan yah."

"Hati-hati Ino." Kata Sakura.

Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hinataa, kamu dipanggil ketua klub." Kata salah satu murid cewek.

"Haa? Apa harus sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, penting katanya." Jawab cewek itu.

"Sudah tidak apa Hinata, aku bisa sendiri kok," kata Sakura.

"Benar tidak apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, jangan khawatir." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, maaf yah Sakura." Kata Hinata yang berlari, kini tinggal Sakura sendiri, Sakura keluar kelas dan jalan-jalan sepanjang koridor, dia melihat-lihat pemandangan luar sekolah dari jendela, dan tiba-tiba dia penasaran dengan atap sekolah, dia bersiap untuk berlari menuju atap sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Kyaaaaa." Teriak Sakura.

"Mau kemana kamu bersiap lari seperti itu, kamu kan tidak boleh cape." Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura.

"Sasukeee." Kata Sakura yang membuka tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. "kamu kemana sajaaa."

"Maaf, tadi aku mengikuti bimbingan dari pagi." Jawab Sasuke sambil membawa buku, dan Sakura sadari, Sasuke memakai kacamata, dia terlihat sangat tampan memakai seragam yang lengkap, ditambah lagi dengan kacamatanya, melihat Sasuke yang begitu keren, tanpa Sakura sadari wajahnya telah memerah.

"Ng? kamu kenapa? Demam?" tanya Sasuke memegang kening Sakura. "Kenapa mukamu merah?'

"Ah..t..tidak, aku hnya merasa..kamu keren sekali.." kata Sakura yang sangat jujur, tentu saja perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke gugup salang tingkah.

"..-hei… jangan terlalu jujur, kamu ini tidak tahu yang namanya menyembunyikan perasaanmu yah." Kata Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ha? Kenapa perasaan harus disembunyikan? Bukankah lebih baik kita utarakan." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Eerrhh…" Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa. "Ah…ikut aku."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tempat rahasia kami." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman belakang, disitu ada Naruto, Kiba dan Shikmaru. Ketika sampai disana, Sakura melihat Kiba sedang bermain bersama anjing.

"Waaahh…ada anjiiing..lucuuunyaaaa." teriak Sakura yang menghampiri Kiba.

Sasuke langsung duduk dan mengobrol dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Sakura bermain dengan Kiba dan anjingnya.

"Ayo…Suppy, duduk." Perintah Sakura pada anjing itu.

"Ng..anu Sakura, namanya bukan Suppy, tapi Akamaru." Kata Kiba tertawa.

"Akamaru? Baiklah..Akamaru duduk!." Perintah Sakura, dan Akamaru pun mengikuti perintah Sakura.

"kyaaa..Kiba dia nurut padaku." Kata Sakura yang girang.

"Itu artinya dia suka padamu." Kata Kiba.

"Benarkah? Huaaa…dari dulu aku ingin sekali memelihara anjiing." Kata Sakura yang memeluk Akamaru.

"Anggap saja seperti anjingmu sendiri." Kata Kiba.

"Haa? Memangnya boleeh?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tentu saja..aku senang kalau ada yang sayang pada Akamaru." Kata Kiba.

"Baiklah, Akamaruu kita berteman yaaah." Kata Sakura memandang Akamaru sambil tersenyum ceria.

"GUK!" jawab Akamaru sambil menjilat bibir Sakura. Melihat Akamaru menjilat bibir Sakura, Sasuke melempar Akamaru dengan tutup botol, dan Akamarupun menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mereka saling pandang dengan sinis seolah mereka seperti saingan rival berat.

'_Hhhh..saingan kok sama anjing'_ keluh Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Oh iya Sakura, tentang kejadian tadi pagi, apa kamu tidak apa-apa." Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya..aku tidak apa-apa, aku merasa tidak enak pada Ino." Kata Sakura yang maasih memeluk Akamaru.

"Sakuraaaa." Panggil Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah..Inooo…bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Yaah..hanya hukuman ringan, yaaahhh sebandinglah dengan jambakanku pada Karin." Kata Ino.

"Kamu ini menyeramkan sekali sih jadi wanita." Kata Shikamaru.

"Heii..cewek kalau berantem memang seperti itu, beda dengan cowok." Kata Ino jengkel. "Ah Sakura, nanti sepulang sekolah ikut aku yuk." Kata Ino.

"HA? Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan sajaa..besok kan libur, kita senang-senang hari ini." Ajak Ino sambil mengedepikan matanya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"I-iya aku mau." Jawab Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura, sudah waktunya minum obat." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah iya." Kata Sakura yang mengeluarkan 4 obat dari kantungnya. Ketika Sakura ingin memulai meminum obatnya, yang lain hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ng…ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah..t…tidak..tapi…apa kamu meminumnya sekaligus? Tidak satu-satu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kalau satu-satu lama." Jawab Sakura dan langsung meminumnya.

"Hebaat.. aku saja tidak bisa." Kata Kiba.

"Itu karena Sakura sudah terbiasa." Kata Shikamaru.

Mereka bercanda ria ditaman sekolah, sampai bel masuk pun kembali tiba, setelah menjalani kehidupan pertama disekolahnya, Sakura pergi jalan-jalan bersama Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus ada Sasuke sih?" kata Ino yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi.

"Hahahaaa…. Aku janji padanya, kalau aku pergi dia harus ikut." Jawab Sakura.

"Huh! overptotective!" kata Ino.

"Itu artinya dia perhatian padamu Sakura." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, dia sangat perhatian." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka bertiga jalan-jalan dengan canda tawa, sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Mereka pergi membeli gantungan handphone yang sama, jepit rambut yang sama, foto bareng, dan pada akhirnya mereka beristirahat di jembatan Konoha.

"Huaaa..foto yang ini lucu sekaliii…coba liat punyamu Hinata." Kata Ino.

Mereka saling melihat foto yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

"Ah sudah mulai malam, aku harus pulang menjaga toko." Kata Ino.

"Iya, aku juga ada acara minum teh bersama keluarga." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Kata Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ino, Hinata terima kasih yaah." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"iyaaa..sama-sama..hati-hati yaaah." Kata Ino dan Hinata sambil berjalan pulang.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura kerumah sakit.

"Bagaimana? Senang hari ini?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ng…Senaaaang sekalii." Jawab Sakura dengan riang.

"Besok mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ha? Tapi kan belum janjian dengan yang lainnya, ah..aku sms saja yah." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan…bukan dengan mereka." kata Sasuke yang gugup.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Kita berdua saja, kita pergi kemanapun yang kamu inginkan." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum.

Sakura memandang kembali tatap Sasuke yang lembut itu dan menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Ya…besok kita pergi lagi berdua saja."

* * *

terima kasih yah yang sudah mereview...


	5. Chapter 5

kayaknya aku g ada kerjaan banget yah sampe-sampe updatenya cepet banget..hehehe...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura melamun dikamarnya, memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. _'berdua saja'_, dia sangat senang sampai tidak bisa tidur, lalu sang kakek datang membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Sepertinya cucuku ini sedang jatuh cinta yah." Kaata kakek mengejek. " bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah?"

"Sempurna kek, menyenangkan sekali." Jawab Sakura dengan riang.

"Hohoho…baguslah kalau begitu, Kakek senang kamu mendapatkan teman yang baik, juga pacar yang baik." Kata sang Kakek.

"Ng..kek..aku dan Sasuke tidak pacaran." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Ng? memangnya aku menyebutkan nama Sasuke?" ejek sang Kakek.

"Aaahhh…Kakeeeeek, jangan mengejekku." Kata Sakura yang merasa malu.

"Hohohoho…tapi sepertinya kalian saling jatuh cinta, kakek bisa merasakannya." Kata sang Kakek.

"Eehh..yah…aku memang mencintainya, aku sangat bersyukur kek bertemu dengannya," kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Lalu, kalian mau kemana besok?" tanya sang Kakek.

"Aku minta untuk pergi kemana saja asal bersama Sasuke sudah cukup." Kata Sakura.

"Kau bilang begitu padanya?" tanya Kakek.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Hahahahaa..Sakuraa..kamu memang polos sekaliii." Tawa sang kakek.

"Loohh..memangnya salah yaaah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidaak..tidaaakk…sifat ibumu benar-benar menurun padamu, itulah sebabnya ayahmu tergila-gila pada ibumu, begitu pula Sasuke kepadamu." Kata sang kakek.

"Tapi, dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia suka padaku kek." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kata-kata cinta, suka atau sayang itu perlu diucapkan? Cukup dengan perlakuan dia padamu, itu sudah menunjukan betapa sayangnya dia padamu." Jelas sang Kakek.

"Benar kek, aku tidak boleh egois untuk meminta Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, aku juga tidak keberatan kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku, aku tidak mau meminta banyak, aku takut kena sial." Kata Sakura.

"Hahahahaa..tidaaak..tidak meminta banyaak, tapi apa salahnya kalau berharap." Kata sang kakake.

"Aku sudah banyak berharap kek, diberi kesehatan sampai sekarang saja sudah sangat bersyukur." Kata Sakura.

"Hn..yasudah, kamu makan dulu, lalu minum obat dan tidur, besok jangan sampai sakit." Kata sang kakek.

Kakek meinggalkan kamar Sakura, lalu Sakura memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh kakeknya itu, sambil makan, dia memikirkan pakai baju apa dia untuk besok.

Keesokan harinya.

"Susteeeeeer…pakai yang ini atau yang ini yaaah." Tanya Sakura terhadap suster yang sedang membereskan kamar Sakura.

"pokoknya pakai baju yang bikin kamu nyaman Sakura, ah bagaimana kalau yang ini." Kata suster itu sambil memberikan baju onepiece putih.

Sakura mengambil baju itu dan mencobanya.

"Waahh..kamu cantik sekalii Sakuraa.." kata suster itu.

"Benarkah." Kata Sakura dengan malu.

Pintupun diketuk pertanda Sasuke telah tiba.

"Iyaa..masuuuk." kata Sakura.

"Kamu sudah siap Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang masuk memakai celana jeans, kaos putih dan jaket hitam.

"Kyaaaa…Sasukeee..kamu kereen sekalii..astaga aku tidak mengangka kamu sekeren iniii." Kata Sakura yang teriak.

"Astagaaa..Sakura setidaknya ucapkanlah dalam hatii." Kata Sasuke malu.

"Ahahaha..sudah yah aku tinggal." Kata suster itu. "Ah, Sakura jangan lupa bawa payung, cuaca mendung, takutnya hujan."

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, ini aneh, mereka tidak pacaran tapi tingkah laku mereka seperti orang pacaran, mereka juga tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya satu sama lain, tapi tanpa diberi tahu seolah-olah mereka sudah tahu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan utnuk berjalan-jalan berdua di taman, Sakura yang sedang duduk di taman menunggu Sasuke yang membelikannya es krim melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan sedang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu terjatuh dan menangis, Sakura segera berlari menuju anak kecil itu dan menenangkan anak kecil itu, Sasuke melihatnya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

"Amiiii." Teriak seorang ibu yang sepertinya ibu anak kecil itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bu, kakak ini menolongku." Kata anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, terima kasih yaah, maaf sudah merepotkan." Kata sang ibu.

"Istrikuu..ayoo sepertinya mau hujan, kita harus kembali." Teriak suaminya dari kejauhan.

Orang itupun pergi membawa anaknya, anaknya melambaikan pada Sakura sambil tertawa, Sakura membalas lambaiannya, dia memandangi keluarga kecil itu dengan tatapan sedih, dia mengingat masa kecilnya saat orang tuanya masih ada, saat mereka bermain di taman rumah sakit, tapi lamunan Sakura terbuyar karena Sasuke menempelkan es krim ke pipi Sakura.

"Kyaaa…A-aahh Sasukee..dingiiin." kata Sakura sambil mengambil es krimnya.

"Hahahaa..apa yang kau lamunkan." Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap es krim di pipi Sakura.

"Hah? tidak, aku jadi ingat dengan orang tuaku dulu, hehehe….sepertinya seru sekali kalau punya keluarga lengkap seperti itu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba hujan lebat turun, Sakura dan Sasuke berlindung di sebuah tempat teduh.

"Duuh..hujaan." kata Sakura.

"Maaf yah, hari ini jadi tidak menyenangkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Aaahh..tidak kok, aku senang kamu sudah mau mengajakku jalan-jalan." Kata Sakura dengan ceria.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berbincang-bincang menunnggu hujan reda, mereka tertawa riang, walaupun keadaan hujan dan dingin tapi mereka merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, melihat bahu Sakura yang sedikit gemetar, Sasuke membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke tidak usah, nanti kamu kedinginan." Kata Sakura.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting dariku." Jawab Sasuke sambil membetulkan jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih yah, Sasuke." Kata Sakura lembut.

Sasuke memandang mata emerald Sakura yang sangt indah, ditengah-tengah hujan yang dingin, Sasuke ingin sekali menciumnya, tapi dia takut Sakura menolaknya, akhirnya secara perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Eh..Sasuke..hujannya sudah mulai rintik-rintik, kita jalan-jalan pakai payung yuk…" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri, benar-benar merusak mood.

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ahh..tidak apa, ayo kalau kamu ingin jalan-jalan, mau jalan kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka payung.

"Kita ke jembatan Konohaa!." Kata Sakura yang girang seperti anak kecil.

"Iyaa iyaa..ayo." kata Sasuke mengajak Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tentu saja disambut dengan hangat oleh Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju jembatan Konoha, jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai yang dangkal dan bening, mengalir begitu indah.

"Lalu, kita mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya mereka di jembatan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ingin kesini saja..hehehee.." cengir Sakura.

Sakura menolah kearah Sasuke dan memandangi wajahnya, dia tidak menyangka akan menyukai cowok setampan Sasuke, dia juga tidak menyangka akan mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari Sasuke, sesaat dia teringat kalimat kakeknya _'apa kata-kata cinta, suka atau sayang itu perlu diucapkan? Cukup dengan perlakuan dia padamu, itu sudah menunjukan betapa sayangnya dia padamu'_, tapi dia ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Terhadapnya, mungkin cara ini yang tepat untuk membalasnya, karena Sakura juga bukan tipe wanita yang memendam sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura ditengah hujan yang sudah hampir reda itu.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat yang memandang mata Sakura. Sakura pun berkata dengan penuh senyum dan kebahagiaan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Sakura, bukannya dia tidak siap atau tidak mencintainya, dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura duluan yang akan menyatakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai rambutnya dan ingin menciumnya. "Sangat…" lanjut Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura.

"Waah…Sasukeeee lihaaaaaaaatt." Kata Sakura yang berlari ketengah jembatan karena hujan sudah berhenti dan langit sudah cerah kembali. Mood Sasuke pun kembali rusak.

Sakura berlari girang ke tengah-tengah jembatan dan berkata.

"Lihaat..pelangiiiii!" kata Sakura yang tersenyum kearah Sasuke dibahwa pelangi. "Indahnyaaaa."

Sasuke melihat kearah pelangi yang memang benar-benar indah, ditambah dengan senyuman Sakura yang keliahatan gembira itu, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"yah, pelanginya memang indah, kali ini, kumohon, jangan mengalihkan topic lagi." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mencium bibir Sakura.

Sakura sangat malu dengan tindakan Sasuke, hidupnya begitu indah sejak bertemu Sasuke, ciuman pertamanya yang mengesankan, di jembatan setelah hujan dan dibawah indahnya pelangi, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadi itu berciuman dengan mesranya.

"Ngh..sasu-ke…?" kata Sakura ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"Ng?" jawab Sasuke yang masih mencium Sakura.

"Ngh…heii." Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sakuraa…" kata Sasuke yang ngambek.

"Jangan disini…" kata Sakura malu.

Sasuke yang juga jadi ikutan malu menutup mulutnya memakai tangannya.

"Karena hari masih siang, bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku?" ajak Sasuke.

"Kerumahmu?"

"Ya… hanya ada Itachi, ayah dan ibuku sedang diluar negri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah..i-iya.." jawab Sakura yang senang.

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke yang lumayan besar, mereka langsung masuk menuju kamar Sasuke, Sakura tidak kaget melihat rumah Sasuke, karena rumah Sakura sama besarnya dengan rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" panggil Itachi.

"Ah..iya, Itachi aku membawa Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, hai Sakura apa kabar." Sapa Itachi.

"Baik kak, kakak apa kabar?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri yah, aku mau kembali ke kamarku, wanitaku menunggu." Kata Itachi.

"Hahahaha..iyaa." jawab Sakura.

"Ah..Sasuke…" panggil Itachi.

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kau membutuhkan ini." Kata Itachi melemparkan sesuatu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke, ketika Sasuke melihat benda itu.

"SIALAAN KAU! ITACHII!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Ahahahahahahaaa." Tawa Itachi sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya.

"HA? Memang Itachi memberikan apa kepadamu?" tanya Sakura penasaan.

"T..tidak..bu..bukan apa-apa." Kata Sasuke gugup tak karuan.

"Aaahhh….ayolaaah..Sasukee..aku kan tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimuu." Rengek Sakura seperti anak kecil.

"Uugghh..B..baiklah….ini." kata Sasuke menunjukan sebuah benda bulan dikemas dalam plastic.

"Ha? Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura…kamu tidak tahu benda ini?" tanya Sasuke yang benar-benar kaget.

"Tidak tahu, ini apa sih..aku baru lihat." Kata Sakura yang memegang benda itu.

"HUAhahahauaahauhauhauhauhauaa." Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura hanya kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang baru pertama kali tertawa seperti itu.

"Heeii…kamu kenapa siih…memangnya ini benda apaaa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegang perutnya.

"Uuukkhh…yasudah kalau tidak mau memberi tahuku, aku akan bawa pulang benda ini dan minta kakek memberi tahuku." Kata Sakura.

"Ah..heii..heii..jangaan..hahaha..ja..jangan." kata Sasuke ditengah-tengah ketawanya. "haha..bisa-bisa kalau kamu membawa benda ini pada kakekmu, nanti aku dijadikan bahan otopsi olehnya."

"Haaa…ini benda apaa siih." Nada Sakura sekarang sudah mulai kesal karena dibikin penasaran.

"Baiklaah..kuberi tahu..ini adalah condom Sakura." Kata Sasuke lembut.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura yang polos.

"Ng..ini untuk…ng..itu…anu…hhmm.." kata Sasuke yang bingung menjelaskannya, seperti menjelaskan kepada bocah berumu 5 tahun.

"Sasuke kamu lama sekali menjelaskannya." Kata Sakura cemberut.

"Ok, baiklah, ini adalah alat untuk mencegah kehamilan." Jelas Sasuke singkat dan tepat.

"….." Sakura terdiam tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana caranya?" kata Sakura sambil melihat benda itu.

Melihat kepolosan Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke makin cinta pada Sakura, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

"Kamu mau tahu caranya?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Ha? Memangnya bisa dipraktekan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Keadaan dirumah sepi, itachi sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya, sangat tepat untuk Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Kata Sasuke yang wajahnya mendekati Sakura, kemudian menciumnya lagi, kali ini Sasuke menciumnya lumayan lama, dan akhirnya Sasuke memainkan lidahnya pada Sakura, Sakura sempat kaget tapi akhirnya Sakura mulai terbiasa, perlahan, Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dan Sasuke meremas rambut Sakura, dan ciumannyapun berpindah menjadi keleher Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke sudah kehilangan controlnya, Sakura yang merasa takut mencoba untuk mendorong Sasuke.

"S..Sa-sasu..ke.." kata Sakura yang mulai panic. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Sakura, jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang, saking kencangnya dia tidak tahu itu penyakitnya atau bukan yang dia rasakan.

"S..Sa-su..ke..ber..hen..ti" pinta Sakura yang sekarang benar-benar ketakutan,

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan, dia tetap menjilati lehernya, dan tangannya mulai memegang dada Sakura, sehingga baju onepiece Sakura terbuka kancingnya, lutut Sasuke membuka paha Sakura.

"S..Sasu..keeeee.." kata Sakura yang mulai menangis ketakutan.

Akhirnya Sasuke sadar akan perbuatannya pada Sakura, dia melihat Sakura yang menangis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan bajunya yang sudah terbuka setangah.

"S..Sa…Sakura…m..maafkan aku.." kata Sasuke yang perlahan mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang bajingan, maaf, maaf , maaf, maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke yang terus menerus meminta maaf.

"T..tidak..Sasuke, aku yang minta maaf, karena aku belum siap, aku takut, ini pertama kalinya untukku." Jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tidak! Jangan minta maaf, akulah yang salah, Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluknya.

Sakura membalas pelukan dari Sasuke, dan mengangguk yang artinya Sakura memafkan Sasuke, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan Sakura mendaratkan ciuman kecil pada bibir Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk sekedar ciuman, aku mau." Kata Sakura yang memerah wajahnya.

"Ahahahaa…iya, maafkan aku yah, aku terlalu buru-buru." Jawab Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Ng…tidak apa." Jawab Sakura.

Akhirnya dikamar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengobrol kadang mereka berciuman, Sakura melihat album foto Sasuke saat kecil, sampai akhirnya malam tiba, Itachi menawarkan Sakura untuk makan malam dirumahnya, dan merekapun makan malam bersama, setelah itu, Sasuke mengantar Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit.

* * *

oke next chapter mungkin akan aku update 3 hari lagi...karena besok dan lusa aku banyak acara..hehehe..makasih yaaah yang udah nge review...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Siang hari yang sangat cerah, Sakura yang izin tidak masuk sekolah karena harus melakukan beberapa cek up merasa bosan, tidak ada yang sms dia ataupun meneleponnya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak memberi kabar.

'_Sasuke..kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar yah..apa jangan-jangan dia marah karena kejadian kemarin.'_ Pikir sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, kita ke lab berikutnya." Ajak sang Kakek.

"Kek.." panggil Sakura. "Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang menghubungiku yah."

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk." Jawab sang kakek. "Oh iya, sakura, hari ini.."

"Iya kek, aku tahu, pulang kerumah kan…" jawab Sakura dengan ceria.

"Kakek hanya bisa mengantarmu, tapi tidak bisa menemanimu, tidak apa kan?" tanya sang kakek

"Tidak apa kek, kakek meninggalkan suster untukku kan." Kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja."

Mereka memasuki lab kakek itu, sakura diperiksa semua dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, periksa jantung dan sebagainya.

"Hasilnya besok akan keluar, kamu siap-siap saja untuk pulang." Kata sang kakek.

"Oke." Jawab Sakura sambil bernyanyi riang.

'_tidak ada yang menghubingiku, aku juga sudah beritahu mereka hari ini jadwalku pulang kerumah, tapi tidak ada respon, kenapa yah..' _

Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pulang, dia memaki kaos putih dan rok mini, dia mengucapkan salam pada orang-orang rumah sakit, dan memasuki mobilnya, dalam perjalanan Sakura memandangi pemandangan itu dengan tersenyum. Sesampainya dirumah.

"Ah..suster, nanti kamarmu disebelahku yah." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah Nona," jawab suster baru itu yang bernama Natsu.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, aku tidak suka, panggil saja aku Sakura, ya kak Natsu." Kata Sakura riang.

"HHhhhh..sudah lamaa tidak pulaang." Kata Sakura yang ingin membuka pintu, ketika dia membuka pintu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUN"

Suara teriakan, terompet dan petasan kecil lainnya membuat Sakura kaget, tapi tidak sampai membuat jantungnya kumat, dia sangat kaget karena dia sendiri lupa pada ulang tahunnya, tapi…

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakuraa.." kata Ino yang memeluk Sakura.

"Ini kado dari kami." Kata Hinata.

"Yo..selamat ulang tahun, semoga selalu sehat yah." Kata Shikamaru.

"Sakuraaaa..selamaat ulang tahuun..lihaat kami bikin kue untukmuu dan merencanakn semua..." Kata Naruto yang berisik.

"Naruto! Kau berisik sekali!" protes Ino.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun…apa permintaanmu tahun ini." Kata Kiba yang memegang handycam.

Sakura hanya diam, dia speechless, tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, dia sangat terharu, karena baru kali ini ada yang mempedulikan ulang tahunnya selain kakeknya.

"Te..terima kasih." Kata Sakura yang menangis terharu.

"Aaahh..jangan menangiiss.." kata Ino mengelap air matanya.

"...bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Kakek yang memberi tahu mereka." kata seseorang turun dari tangga.

"Gaara.." kata Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku." Kata Gaara yang mengahampiri Sakura dan mencium pipi Sakura lalu membrikan kado untuknya, berupa bungkusan kecil.

"Terima kasih."

"Hohohoho..kalau begitu sepertinya urusanku selesai," kata sang Kakek."aku pamit kerja dulu lagi yah, kalian anak muda selamat menikmati, Sakura…selamat ulang tahun cucuku."

"Iya, terima kasih kek." Kata Sakura yang keningnya dicium oleh kakeknya.

"Ayo Sakura kita masuk kedalam." Tarik Hinata.

Begitu masuk kedalam, Kiba masih memegang handycamnya, dia merekam semua yang terjadi di hari ulang tahun Sakura, dan Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan memegang bunga yang sangat indah, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Kata Sasuke menyerahkan setumpukan bunga itu dan diterima oleh Sakura, lalu Sakura sadar ada yang berkilauan di tengah-tengah bunga itu, ketika Sakura mengambil benda itu, itu cincin berlian yang sengaja dibeli oleh Sasuke dengan ada ukiran namanya didalam cincinnya 'SasuSaku'.

"S..Sasu..ke..ini.." kata Sakura yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menunjukkan tangannya.

"Aku juga pakai yang sama denganmu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum, Sasuke mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikan di jari manis Sakura.

"Ayoo..ciuum dooong." Teriak Ino dan Naruto yang heboh.

Sakura yang sangat malu, mukanya sangat memerah. Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan mencium Sakura.

"Whoooaaaaaa!" teriak semuanya.

Dan dilanjutkan oleh tangisan bahagia Sakura. "Terima kasih yah semuanya."

"Ayo, Sakura, kesan-kesanmu dihari ulang tahunmu." Kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan handycam.

"Hhhmm…" kata Sakura yang berfikir.

"Aahh..kamu kelamaan Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Hihihiii..kalian sahabat terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kumiliki…terima kasih yaah." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa lebar.

"Lalu..lalu..apa kesanmu terhadap Sasuke?" tanya Kiba iseng.

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura sambil memandangi Sasuke, lalu melihat kearah handycam lagi. "Aku sangat mencintainya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan pesta buatan mereka sendiri, sampai larut malam, mereka tidur diruang TV, Sakura yang masih bangun dihampiri oleh Sasuke.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum ngantuk." Jawab Sakura yang memberikan Sasuke tempat untuk duduk.

"Tadinya aku khawatir sekali, karena tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang membalas pesanku, kamu juga begitu, aku pikir kamu marah karena kejadian kemarin." Kata Sakura.

"Hahaha..mana mungkin, kami sudah merencanakan hal ini sudah lama." Kata Sasuke.

"Ha? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, sebelum aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku minta izin oleh kakek meminjam rumahmu untuk membuat kejutan." Jelas Sasuke

"Kamu memang curang Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Loh, curang kenapa?"

"Selalu kamu yang membahagiakan aku, aku ingin membalasnya." Kata Sakura sedih.

"Seperti yang kubilang, cukup tersenyum disampingku, itu sudah cukup." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang wajah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mencium sasuke, Sasuke pun mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Dan mereka berpelukan, sampai mereka tertidur.

Pagi pun tiba, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bareng-bareng, mereka melakukan kegiatan normal mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang selalu berada disamping Sakura, selain mengikuti bimbingan dia jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain selain Shikamaru, kiba dan Naruto.

"Heiii..mulai besok kan liburaan..bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" kata Ino dengan ceria.

"Waah..ide bagus Ino." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau ke pantai rame-rame." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi, apa yang lain akan setuju?" tanya Hinata.

"Pasti setuju kalau perempuan yang memberi usul." Kata Ino.

Akhirnya mereka merencanakan pergi ke pantai bersama yang lainnya juga, teman-teman sekelas mereka pun ikut.

"Ke pantai? Rame-rame?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya, Ino yang mengusulkan." Jawab Sakura saat perjalanan pulang.

"Kamu mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hihihi..kamu mau mampir dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura begitu sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Aku langsung pulang yah, aku lelah sekali."jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kamu istirahat yah, jangan sampai sakit." Kata Sakura.

"Hn..kamu juga." Kata Sasuke yang mencium bibir Sakura. "Sampai besok."

"Iya, hati-hati." Kata Sakura.

Begitu Sasuke sampai dirumahnya.

"Aku pulaang." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah..Sasuke..sudah pulang..hei..hei..gimana, barang yang aku kasih..apa berfungsi?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memandang tatapan heran kearah kakaknya.

"Heeeiii..kenapa reaksimu begitu? Apa gagal?" kata Itachi.

Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadiannya pada Itachi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" kata Itachi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mati saja kau!" kata Sasuke yang kesal.

"Tu..tunggu..tunggu…kamu sangat beruntung menemukan gadis seperti Sakura, dia masih sangat polos, dia juga sangat cantik, jujur dan apa adanya." Kata Itachi.

"…." Sasuke terdiam, dan melanjutkan. "bukan… bukan aku yang telah menemukannya…dialah yang telah menemukanku." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Itachi yang bengong melihat Sasuke yang berubah sangat drastic mengangguk pelaan. "yah..benar juga..Sakura lah yang telah menemukanmu dalam kegelapan, sekarang kamu sudah bisa bersinar, Sasuke."

Keesokannya.

"Kak Natsuuuuuuuuu." Teriak Sakura.

"Iya..ada apa Sakuraaa" kata suster itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku binguuung, aku harus pakai baju apaa…kita mau ke pantai hari ini, aku ingin sekali memakai bikini, tapi luka operasiku…." Kata Sakura.

"Ah..bagaimana kalau kau tutupi pakai rompi ini." Kata Natsu memberikan rompi kecil yang berbentuk kemeja ber kapuchon.

"Yah..boleh juga." Kata Sakura.

"HHmm..sunblock, topi, bola, baju, handuk, obat-obatan." Kata Sakura yang meng absent barangnya satu-satu. "OKE..sudah siap semuanya."

"Sakura, jangan terlalu bersemangat." Kata Natsu.

"Hehehee…iya..kak Natsu tolong jaga rumah yaah…" kata Sakura.

"Iyaa..kamu bersenang-senang sajaa."

Sakura menuju bawah dan dibawah ternyata sudah ada Sasuke menjemputnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke. Dan Sakura mengngguk.

Mereka berangkat memakai mobil Sasuke, mereka bertemu dengan yang lainnya di pantai.

"Sasuke, aku baru pertama kali ke pantai bareng-bareng seperti ini, agak tegang rasanya." Kata Sakura.

"Hahaha..santai sajaa..jangan terlalu tegang.' Kata Sasuke.

Sesampainya di pantai.

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak Ino dan Hinata yang memakai bikini yang indah.

"Inoo..Hinataa!' jawab Sakura.

"Heii..mana bikini mu? Tidak kau pakai?" tanya Ino.

"Hhhmm…sudah kupakai, tinggal kubuka." Jawab Sakura malu.

"Ayoo..bukaaa." paksa Ino.

"iyaa…iyaa aku buka." Kata Sakura yang membuka bajunya, ketika Sakura membuka bajunya, terlihat bikini berwarna pink dan bekas luka operasinya.

"Waahh..bikinimu bagus sekalii." Kata Ino yang tidak mempedulikan luka itu.

"Iya Sakura, bagus sekali." Kata Hinata.

"Ah..te..terima kasih." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Orang-orang sekitar melihat Sakura memakai bikini melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona, membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sambil melepas bajunya, dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak kuizinkan kau memakai pakaian yang sangat terbuka seperti itu" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke! Ini kan pantai! Wajar dong." Kata Ino sewot.

"Memangnya Shikamaru tidak melarangmu apa?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"HA? Kenapa jadi Shikamaru?" kata Ino yang wajahnya memerah.

"Heeeiii ayo kita main voli pantaai." Ajak Kiba.

"Ayoo..ayoo…aku bawa bola loohh" kata Sakura.

"Tidak..Sakura…jangan." cegah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..aku mohon…" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku bawa obat, tenang, aku juga sudah minum obat-obatku." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Hhh..baiklah, aku melihat saja dari sini." Kata Sasuke yang duduk di kursi.

Sakura berlari kearah mereka yang sedang main voli, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tertawa riang gembira, membuat Sasuke juga tersenyum.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil seseorang.

"Ah..kalian.." kata Sasuke yang menyadari orang itu adalah orang-orang dari klub basket.

"Kenapa kamu jarang sekali datang ke klub?" tanya salah satu orang itu.

"Hn..aku berhenti, aku mengikuti bimbingan pelajaran." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kami membutuhkan skill mu, apa karena gadis bernama Hauno itu? Sejak bersama dia kamu…"

"DIAM" kata Sasuke mencengkram bajunya. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan Sakura, atau menjelek-jelekannya didepanku."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan orang-orang itu pun pergi.

"HEii..Sasukee..kasar sekali kamu pada teman-temanmu." Kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang bersama teman-temnnya.

"Mana..mana cewek hebat yang telah membuat Sasuke berubah." Ejek Deidara.

"Ah..itu.." kata Sasori.

Melihat Sakura yang tertawa riang berebut bola voli dengan Ino. Mereka semua tertawa.

"hahaha..cantik sekalii." Kata Hidan.

Mendengar Hidan berbicara itu, Sasuke melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Heii…masa begitu saja kamu cemburu..possesive sekali kamu ini." Kata Hidan.

"Ah…aku ke toilet dulu." Kata Itachi.

Sakura dan yang lainnya tertawa riang karena bermain voli pantai.

"Ahahaha…Ino kau curaaang." Kata Sakura.

"Enak saja..kamu yang curaang.." kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ah..aku ke toilet dulu yah." Kata Sakura.

"Jangan lama-lama yaaah." Teriak Kiba.

Sesampainya ditoilet, Sakura mendengar percakapan seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dan nama Sasuke.

"Si Sasuke itu, menyebalkan sekali, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia keluar dari klub dan mengikuti bimbingan."

"Pasti karena si Haruno itu."

"Ah..aku dengar dia punya penyakit loh."

"Oh ya? Penyakit apa?"

"katanya sih, dia mengalami gagal jantung dan gejala leukemia."

"Haah? separah itu kah?"

"Iya, pantas saja Sasuke baik sekali padanya, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan mati."

"hahaha..parah sekali kamu, tapi memang merepotkan sih."

"Eh, benar kan aku..jarang ada yang selamat, sudah gagal jantung, kena gejala leukemia pula."

"Iya sih, yasudah kita biarkan saja dulu."

Sakura yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hatinya, tanpa dia sadari dia telah mengeluarkan air mata, dan tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kak..Itachi.."

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Sakura…jangan kau dengarkan..mereka…"

"Jangan beri tahu Sasuke..kak…aku mohooon." Kata Sakura yang memohon pada Itachi sambil menahan tangis.

Itachi hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Iya, aku mengerti."

Lalu Sakura kembali dari toilet.

"Sakura..lama sekali kamu." Panggil Ino.

Sakura memandang Ino dan yang lainnya satu persatu, dia berfikir, apa mereka juga baik hanya karena merasa kasihan padanya, kini perasaan Sakura sedang kacau, bingung dan takut.

"i..iyaa..maaf…" kata Sakura.

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"I..iya aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Sakura.

Shikamaru mulai memukul bola, dan ketika Sakura ingin memukulnya, pandangannya kabur, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan tiba-tiba gelap, Sakura terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURAAAAA" teriak Ino dan Hinata.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berlari menuju Sakura dan memeriksanya, die mendengar jantungnya masih berdetak, lalu..karena apa dia pingsan.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Kata Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Ah..aku juga ikut." Kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu kami juga." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke ngebut dalam perjalanan, dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Sakura, sesampainya dirumah, Sakura digendong menuju lantai atas.

"Suster….Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Ya ampuun..Sakuraa..kenapaa.." tanya sang suster.

"Dia pingsan tiba-tiba saat bermain di pantai."jelas Sasuke singkat.

Akhirnya suster itu melakukan pertolongan pertama, dia menyuntik Sakura dan memberinya infuse. Lalu menelepon kakeknya Sakura yang sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"kakeknya akan segera kesini." Kata suster.

"ah..terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura." Tanya Ino yang khawatir.

"Tidak tahu…mudah-mudahan..dia tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke yang wajahnya pucat.

Sebelum kakeknya datang, Sakura sudah sadarkan diri.

"Ngh.."

"Sakura…kau sudah sadar." Kata Sasuke.

"Ngh.a..ku..di…mana?" tanya Sakura lemas yang mencoba untuk bangun dan ditolong oleh Sasuke, begitu Sasuke menolong Sakura, dia melihat beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang rontok tertinggal di bantalnya. Melihat itu Sasuke sangat kaget, dan tidak mau berfikiran negative.

"Kamu pingsan saat bermain di pantai, sepertinya kamu kepanasan." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang berusaha mengingat itu tiba-tiba mengingat apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di toilet.

"Ng…bisa kalian tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh…baiklah." Jawab Ino.

Begitu mereka keluar ruangan, Sasuke berbicara sesuatu yang dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu…"

"Aku mau berhenti sekolah." Kata Sakura, memang keputusannya ini seperti tidak menghargai usaha teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi bahwa tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk melakukan aktivitas.

"K..kenapa…" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, hanya mau berhenti saja, sepertinya aku sudah memaksakan kehendak untuk sekolah." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura..kamu.."

"Dan aku ingin kita putus…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kali ini benar-benar shock.

"Sakura…jangan ngawur…" kata Sasuke yang panic.

"Aku tidak ngawur…sekarang tolong tinggalkan kamarku, dan kalian semua pulang" kata Sakura yang senyumnya hilang.

"kau bercanda kan…Sakura….apa kamu terbentur sesuatu.."

"TIDAK!, cepat keluaar…" teriak Sakura yang ingin menangis

"Sakura…kalau kamu marah soal kemarin…aku minta maaf..aku benar-benar minta maaf..aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi…Sakura..aku mohooon.."

"KELUAR!" teriak Sakura yang akhirnya menangis.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan sedih dan bingung, dia merasa baru kemarin mereka bermesraan, baru tadi mereka bercanda tawa, tapi sekarang, kenapa Sakura bertingkah aneh. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut apa yang diminta Sakura, dia meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah dan hati yang sangat hancur.

* * *

huaaa..maaf bangeet chapter kali ini pendek...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya Sakura dan dia mendapatkan pandangan penasaran dari yang lain seolah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Kiba.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan tetap terus berjalan melewati mereka, Naruto yang penasaran menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hei…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran, tapi tangan Naruto dihempas keras oleh Sasuke.

Yang lainnya terdiam melihat Sasuke wajahnya berubah menjadi antara sedih dan marah.

"Dia bilang dia menyuruhku keluar." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya bicara. "Dia mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Tidak mungkin…kenapa kamu menurutinya? Kenapa kamu tidak membujuknya.." kata Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkutik! Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu, ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak pernah kulihat! Memangnya aku mau seperti ini! sialan! Kalau memang ini kemauannya! Baiklah! Aku akan menurutinya! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menemuinya!" teriak Sasuke yang emosi. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa Sakura sudah ada didepan pintunya berdiri dengan infusenya memandang Sasuke. Suasana makin tidak enak, dan Ino mencoba menghampiri Sakura.

"Ngg..Sakura..itu tadi…Sasuke Cuma emosi…" jelas Ino yang gugup.

Sakura memandang Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Baguslah kalau kamu memutuskan seperti itu, aku keluar karena kalian berisik, kalian cepatlah pulang, suara kalian membuatku pusing." Kata Sakura. Mendengar Sakura berbicara dengan sinis, Naruto berkomentar.

"Sakura! Ini tidak sepertimu! Ada apa denganmu, apa kami melakukan kesalahan?" kata Naruto. Tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan naruto, dia kembali menatap Sasuke dan memberikan Sasuke sesuatu.

"Ini, ambil kembali cincinmu…aku tidak butuh." Kata Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan ka.." belum selesai Ino berbicara, Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kencang. Dan akhirnya Sakura menangis sambil menyender di pintu, dia tidak tahan menyakiti teman-temannya, tapi kalau ini tidak dilakukan dia hanya akan menyusahkan yang lainnya saja.

Di luar, Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi cincin yang sengaja dia buat untuknya dan untuk Sakura, dia menggenggam cincin itu dan memasukannya kedalam kantung, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dia dirumah, dia tidak mengucapkan salam, dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya, Itachi yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke menemui adiknya di kamarnya yang sedang tiduran.

"Sasuke..apa kau tidur?" Tanya Itachi. "bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"…..." tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Itachi.

"…..." tidak ada respon juga dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, waktu aku ke toilet, aku bertemu Sakura disana." Kata itachi yang berhenti bicara menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

"…..." tapi Sasuke tidak juga merespon.

"Yasudahlah, kalu kau memang tidak mau mendengarnya." Kata Itachi yang langsung menuju keluar.

"Kalau kau mau cerita ya cerita saja! Jangan setengah-setengah! Kau memang menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Oohh..ternyata kau tertarik juga dengan ceritaku?" kata Itachi yang menggoda adiknya. "Sebelum itu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura."

"Tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba dia aneh, dia bilang ingin berhenti sekolah, menyuruhku keluar kamarnya, bahkan dia memutuskan hubungannya denganku, dan aneh lagi dia mengembalikan cincin yang kuberikan padanya!" jelas Sasuke sambil marah-marah.

"Hmm..sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini." Kata Itachi

"Sudah kau duga?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Ya.. sewaktu di pantai, aku bertemu Sakura di toilet, dia tidak sengaja mendengar teman-temanmu dari klub basket sedang mencemoohnya." Kata itachi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang padaku?" kata Sasuke marah.

"Sakura memohon padaku agar tidak bilang padamu, memang sih cemoohnya sangat menyakitkan, mereka bilang Sakura menyusahkanmu dan lainnya, dan juga karena Sakura kamu keluar dari basket, dan mereka bilang Sakura sebentar lagi akan…..mati….makanya kalian semua memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik" kata Itachi yang sempat ragu mengucapkan kata 'mati'.

Sasuke memandang tatapan tidak percaya bahwa teman-temannya dari klub basket akan menghina sakura sepertin itu, dengan tidak berfikir panjang, Sasuke berlari menuju pantai yang masih ada anak-anak dari sekolahannya.

"Hhh..aku harap kali ini jangan sampai dia dirawat lagi." Keluh Itachi.

Sasuke beralri kearah pantai dengan amarah yang sangat besar, sesampainya dia dipantai, dia menemukan anak-anak dari klub basket, dan tanpa ragu dia menghampiri mereka dan tanpa omongan juga Sasuke langsung menghajar mereka, bahkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga terkena pukulan Sasuke, dia sangat marah sehingga kehilangan kontrolnya, dia memukul semua orang-orang yang dari klub basket, sampai orang terakhir.

"Sasuke, kau gila!" teriak orang itu.

"Siapa yang telah menjelek-jelekan Sakura?" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Ah…itu bukan aku, tapi dia." Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk kearah orang yang sudah pingsan dihajar Sasuke. Sasuke menghampirinya, menjambak rambutnya dan meludahi wajahnya.

"Ini baru permulaan." Kata Sasuke yang melempar wajah orang itu ke pasir.

Sasuke pun pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui sang Kakek. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, dia langsung ke ruangan kakek Sakura berada.

"Kek." Kata Sasuke yang membuka pintu.

"Hoo..Sasukeee..apa kabaar?" kata sang Kakek."waah..ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Itu tidak penting, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu kek." Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm..hal apa itu? Kata sang kakek.

"Tentang kondisi Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Kakek terdiam, dia tahu, dia tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibohongi.

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya, kau memang hebat." Kata sang kakek memuji.

"Sekarang juga katakana padaku, bagaimana kondisinya?" kata Sasuke.

"2 hari yang lalu, Sakura telah melakukan lab test, dan hasilnya sudah keluar." Kata sang Kakek.

"Lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kondisinya tambah buruk….jantungnya bahkan sudah sedikit menghitam, dan leukemianya….sudah mencapai stadium 2." Jelas sang kakek.

Mendengar kabar ini, Sasuke sangat kaget sampai-sampai lututnya lemas dan dia terjatuh.

"Tidak mungkin….kek…sewaktu aku memegang kepala Sakura, dia….rambutnya….rontok kek.." kata Sasuke yang ingin menangis.

"Ya..itu tahapnya nak…" jelas sang Kakek.

"Kenapa kek! Kenap kakek biasa saja mendengar berita ini! Apa kakek tidak sayang terhadap Sakura?" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram baju sang Kakek.

"Aku harus bagaimana nak…" kata sang Kakek yang tiba-tiba menangis. " kalau aku menunjukan ke khawatiranku padanya, dia pasti akan marah, akupun selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuknya, tapi… untuk operasi saja tubuhnya tidak kuat…aku harus bagaimana?" kata sang kakek yang menangis. Sasuke pun ikut menangis, dia melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sementara Sakura dikamarnya, dia menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Sakura..kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suster Natsu.

"Tidak kak…tidak apa..ini bukan sakit jantungku…aku merasakan sakit yang lain…yang lebih menyakitkan." Kata Sakura sambil merintih. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, sebenarnya dari tadi Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, bahkan Shikamaru menelepon dan sms dia, tapi tidak ada satupun yang dia balas.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura berbunyi.

"Masuuk." Teriak Sakura. "Ah..Gaara…dan Chidori."

"Sakura! Aku dengar kau pingsan." Kata Gaara yang khawatir.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah sembuh kok." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura, kamu menangis?" Tanya Chidori yang melihat mata Sakura sembab.

"Ah..aku…" kata Sakura ragu.

"Ada apa? Cerita saja, jangan di pendam." Kata Chidori memegang tangan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Gaara dan Chidori, dari mulai percakapan di pantai saat tadi dia mengusir mereka.

"Kau keterlaluan Sakura." Kata Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin supaya tidak merepotkan mereka." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka tulus?" kata Chidori. "bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu padamu, karena menurutku tidak mungkin mereka memberimu kejutan saat kau ulang tahun kalau mereka hanya pura-pura baik padamu."

"Sakura, sejak kapan kamu berfikiran buruk pada orang yang baik padamu, kamu tidak seperti dirimu sendiri." Kata Gaara.

"Aku….tidak tahu…aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa begitu." Jawab Sakura.

"Minta maaflah pada mereka, kita lihat reaksi mereka, mereka memaafkanmu atau tidak, kalau mereka tulus padamu, mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu." Kata Chidori.

"Hn…" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tunggu apa lagi." Kata Gaara. "Cepat minta maaf."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemui mereka." Kata Sakura.

"Tahap pertama, lewat sms saja dulu." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil handphonenya, lalu mengetik _'maafkan aku telah bertingkah tidak sopan pada kalian, aku harap kalian mau memaafkanku, sekali lagi maaf.' _Sakura mengirim kesemuanya kecuali Sasuke, dia mengirim pesan yang beda pada Sasuke. _'maafkan aku'_ hanya itu yang dikirim oleh Sakura. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang membalas.

"Nah, tahap kedua bisa kau lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya disekolah." Kata Gaara.

"Gaara, sepertinya…aku akan berhenti sekolah." Kata Sakura

"Kenapa? Apa karena omongan mereka?" kata Chidori.

"Bukan…bukan karena mereka…ini karena diriku sendiri..aku..tubuhku tidak kuat…" kata Sakura yang tidak melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, tidak usah kau teruskan, kami mengerti." Sambung Gaara.

"Gaara, sepertinya mau hujan, dan sudah malam pula, kita harus pulang." Kata Chidori.

"YA..Sakura, kamu minum obat yang benar, jaga kesehatan, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku." Kata Gaara.

"Iya, terima kasih kalian berdua telah datang." Kata Sakura.

Dirumah sakit, Sasuke yang menerima pesan dari Sakura segera bergegas kerumah Sakura, dia berlari tanpa henti, yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sakura, sampai dia tiba didepan rumanya. Dia bertemu dengan Gaara dan Chidori.

"Sasuke.." kata Gaara.

"Ahh..kau…hh..h…hhhh." kata Sasuke yang kelelahan.

"Dari mana kamu? Dan ada apa buru-buru begitu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sakura..apa dia.."

"Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Chidori ketus. "Ayo Gaara, kita pergi."

Gaara dan Chidori pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke didepan gerbang sendirian.

"Chidori, kau kejam sekali, kita kan bisa menyuruhnya masuk, lagipula mau hujan." Kata Gaara.

"Biar saja, kita kan sudah membantunya tahap pertama, tahap kedua biar mereka yang kerjakan sendiri." Kata Chidori tersenyum licik.

Sasuke berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Sakura, sambil menghubungi handphone Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak berani mengangkatnya, dia takut kalau Sasuke tidak memaafkannya. Dia mengabaikan telepon dari Sasuke dan mendengarkan music kencang-kencang. Hujan pun mulai turun, sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke telah mengirim beberapa pesan sms, ketika petir menyambar. Sakura melihat kearah handphonenya dan membuka handphonenya, dibacalah pesan dari Sasuke.

Pesan pertama.

_'Aku didepan gerbangmu, tolong izinkan aku masuk'_

Pesan kedua.

_'Sakura, aku memaafkanmu, dan tolong maafkan aku juga, tolong izinkan aku masuk.'_

Pesan ketiga.

_'Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengizinkanku masuk.'_

Pesan keempat.

_'aku tetap mencintaimu'_

Pesan kelima.

_'aku tidak akan pergi sampai kamu mengizinkanku untuk bertemu hari ini.'_

Ketika Sakura membaca pesan kelima yang jarak waktunya kira-kira sekitar 3 jam, dia langsung beranjak dari kasurnya, beruntung infusnya sudah habis, jadi dia bisa berjalan sesukanya, ketika dia membuka jendela, dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah karena hujan. Sakura mencoba meneleponnya tapi percuma, mungkin handphonenya telah mati karena air hujan, Sakura terus menatap Sasuke dari jendela kamarnya, dia berfikir sangat bodoh telah mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura melompat dari kasur dan membuka gerbang secara otomatis dari dalam, sehingga Sasuke kaget tiba-tiba gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan melihat sosok Sakura yang berlari dari dalam, melompat kepelukannya Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya, dia sedikit tidak percaya Sakura kembali kepelukannya.

'_apakah ini mimpi?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke yang ditemani oleh hujan.

"Masih menginginkanku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut, Sakura mengangguk karena tidak bisa menjawab karena tangisannya.

"Masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, dan dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura yang lebih kencang.

"Masih ingin aku kembali padamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kali ini memeluk Sakura.

"Ng…ma..maafkan..aku.." kata Sakura yang akhirnya bicara. Sasuke tersenyum lega mendengar Sakura menginginkannya kembali, akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Sakura kekamarnya.

"Bajumu basah, kupanggilkan Suster dulu yah." Kata Sasuke yang berjalan memanggil Suster. Tapi baju Sasuke ditarik oleh Sakura, dia tidak ingin Suster, dia hanya ingin Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"Sakuraa..kamu bisa masuk angin, kau harus ganti baju.." kata Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan akhirnya sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"A..aku..d…dingin.." kata Sakura.

"Jelas lah kau kedinginan, makanya aku ambil sesuatu dulu yang hangat." Kata Sasuke berusaha melepas genggaman Sakura di bajunya.

"Tidak..aku tidak mau yang lain…" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung, sebenarnya kenapa dengan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku ingin Sasuke yang menghangatkanku."

Sasuke sangat kaget mendengar Sakura meminta dia untuk menghangatkannya.

"Tidak..tidak boleh." Tolak Sasuke, penolakan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedih dan malu.

"Sakura, bukannya aku tidak mau.. aku bisa saja memelukmu, menghangatkanmu, tapi aku seorang lelaki, aku takut nanti aku…"

"Tidak apa…" potong Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam melihat keseriusan Sakura saat ini. "Aku mohon…aku ingin menjadi milik Sasuke malam ini..aku mohoon."

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memohon sepeti itu memeluknya, dia merasakan kasih sayang yang berlimpah untuk Sakura, dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri, dia ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka perlahan baju Sakura satu persatu, dan mencium sakura dari atas hingga lehernya, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Sakura pun berusaha melepas pakaian Sasuke satu persatu.

"Kalau kau takut, atau sakit…katakan saja, aku akan membuat rasa sakit itu hilang, tapi aku tak akan berhenti." Kata Sasuke yang mulai egois.

"Ng.." kata Sakura mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berusaha melakukan hal itu dengan perasaan yang sangat besar, rasa takut kehilangan, rasa sayang, dan rasa saling mengasihi satu sama lain, perasaan saling tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain. Setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan itu, Sakura tertidur pulas dipelukan Sasuke, tidurnya sangat damai dan ada senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Sasuke yang mengamati wajah Sakura, mencium kening Sakura lalu ke bibir Sakura, dia mencium Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

* * *

hhhhh...sebenernya pengen aku perjelas adegannya, cuma ini adalaah rating T..hahahhahaaa...sampai bertemu next chap..makasih yaah reviewnyaaa...mmuuaaahhh


	8. Chapter 8

FYI : ini detik-detik chapter terakhir yaaah..maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus dan agak pendek

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, kedua pasangan yang telah melewati malam bersama itu tertidur sangat pulas, Sasuke yang terbangun lebih dahulu dari Sakura, mengambil sebuah benda di kantung celananya yang tergeletak di lantai, itu adalah sebuah cincin yang Sakura kembalikan padanya, perlahan dia memakaikannya kembali di jari manis Sakura dengan hati-hati agar Sakura tidak terbangun, tapi sayang itu gagal, karena Sakura terbangun oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ngh…Sa..suke…pa~gii.." kata Sakura mengusap matanya.

"Pagi Sakura," kata Sasuke mencium keningnya.

Sakura yang sadar Sasuke memakaikannya cincin kembali, melihat kearah cincin itu. Dan dia mulai menangis kecil.

"Sasuke..maafkan aku..dan terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan difikirkan…anggap saja kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ng…" kata Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Sakura…apa tubuhmu tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya..tidak apa…walaupun awalnya sangat sakit..tapi lama-lama jadi terasa nyaman." Jelas Sakura.

"Heii..tidak usah dijelaskan seperti itu…maaf yah kalau tadi malam aku sedikit kasar." Kata Sasuke mencium keningnya.

"Iya..tidak apa…ah..aku sempat mencakar punggungmu."kata Sakura yang melihat kepunggung Sasuke. "Benarkaaaan~~…maaf Sasuke…." Kata Sakura.

"Hahahahaa..tidak apa…namanya juga baru pertama kali…wajar kalau kamu melakukan ini." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia dikamar Sakura, selagi mereka tertawa, handphone Sakura berbunyi, telepon dari Ino.

"Ah..Ino.." kata Sakura.

"Angkat saja…dia sangat khawatir padamu."kata Sasuke.

"Halo.." jawab Sakura.

"Sakuraaa..kamu dimana? " kata Ino dengan panic.

"A…Aku dirumah…kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar, karena kami sudah berada diruang tamu." Kata Ino.

"APAAAA…..b..baiklaah." kata Sakura yang langsung menutup handphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"M..mereka…ada disini..Sasuke..bagaimana inii.." panic Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu begitu panic?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau kita tadi malam…." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan kelanjutannya karena terlalu malu.

"Tidak apa..mereka juga pasti sudah pernah kok." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Huuu..a..aku mau ganti baju…S..Sasuke..kamu menghadap sana dulu." Pinta Sakura.

"HAaa? Buat apaa..toh kita sudah saling lihat tadi malam." Kata Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa..jangan katakan ituu..aku maluu.." teriak Sakura.

"Hahahahahaa..baiklaah..aku siap-siao duluan, kamu nanti saja setelah aku." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menyetujuinya, lebih baik Sasuke duluan yang turun kebawah dan menemui mereka, karena Sakura tidak akan tahan dengan pertanyaan yang akan datang bertubi-tubi dari mereka, akhirnya Sasuke selesai dan dia keluar kamar dan turun kebawah.

"Yo.." sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ehm..yaah…untuk minta maaf." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sepagi ini?" kata Naruto.

"Lalu, kalian buat apa sepagi ini datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jangan-jangan kamu disini dari tadi malam yah?" goda Ino dan Kiba.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAW…cieee…terusss..apa yang terjadiii….apa yang kalian lakukan? " pertanyaan yang datang dari mulut cerewet Naruto, Ino, dan Kiba.

"Arrghh! Bisakah kalian diam sedikit? Contohlah Shikamaru dan Hinata kalau kalian ada waktu kosong, pelajari sikap mereka." kata Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka, lalu memegang pundak Sasuke dengan wajah serius tapi agak menggoda.

"Apa kau memakai pengaman?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke terdiam, karena persepsinya tentang Shikamaru yang diam ternyata salah, dia sama saja seperti yang lain, ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Ha! Mana aku bawa! Memangnya aku mempersiapkannya! Kalian gila!" bentak Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah.

"HAAAA…jadi kau tidak memakai pengaman? Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Sakura hamil!" teriak Ino.

"aku pasti bertanggung jawaab!" kata Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah sukses dengan warna merah.

"Kau mengeluarkannya didalam?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba tidak percaya.

"AAhhh…sudahlaaaah! Kenapa harus membahas hal yang tidak penting ini sih! Kalian sendiri ada apa pagi-pagi datang kesini!" kata Sasuke yang marah tapi malu.

"Hahahaa…nada mu seperti sudah jadi suami Sakura saja." Ejek Naruto.

"Akan." jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Ha?" kata Kiba yang sedikit sadar akan omongan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dari atas.

"Haiiii..kaliaaan…" kata Sakura yang menuruni tangga dan akhirnya berdiri didepan mereka dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Maafkan aku kemarin yah…aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Yaah..Itachi cerita pada kami, kami memaafkanmu.." kata Shikamaru dan Ino memotongnya.

"Enak saja! Kamu pikir kita akan memaafkanmu begitu saja! Iya kan Hinata!" kata Ino dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hei Ino..kau keterlaluan sekali sih." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu….aku harus bagaimana agar kalian memaafkanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertama. Kamu harus menganggap kami adalah sahabtmu, dan tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun dari kami, kedua…kamu harus ikut ke acara festival nanti dan kita memakai yukata bareng-bareng." Kata Ino dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura yang menangis mendengar omongan Ino memeluk Ino dan Hinata dengan erat.

"Huuu..aku sangat sayang pada kalian." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Lebih sayang dari Sasuke?" tanya Hinata meledek.

"Heii..itu beda soal…" kata Sasuke.

"Hahahahahaha"

Mereka semua tertawa bergembira, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura harus kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui hasil check up lab nya kemarin oleh kakek, semua mengantar Sakura kerumah sakit, sesampainya dirumah sakit, Sakura bertemu dengan kakek.

"Kakeeeeeek….." panggil Sakura.

"Hoo..Sakura…dan kaliaaan…." Jawab sang Kakek.

"Kek..aku mau tahu hasil test ku kemarin." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke dan kakek saling tukar pandang, dan disadari oleh yang lain kecuali Sakura.

"Ah..baiklah..kalian ikut kakek." Kata Kakek.

"Ha? Kami juga? Memangnya boleh?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja..kalian sudah kakek anggap seperti cucu kakek sendiri.." jawab sang kakek "Oh iya Sakura, beri tahu pada Sasukemu ini, dia berkelahi kemarin, tangannya sampai memar seperti itu."

Sakura yang tidak menyadari memar di tangan Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan melihatnya, ternyata benar memar.

"Kamu berkelahi dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menghajar orang-orang yang telah menghinamu itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ahhh..kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami?" tanya Kiba.

"Iyaa..Sasuke kau curang." Kata Naruto.

"Karena mereka itu jatahku." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir _'dasar preman'_

Sampailah mereka pada ruangan Kakeknya Sakura.

"Sakura duduklaah…." Kata sang Kakek yang mengambil kertas hasil laporan kesehatan Sakura.

Sakura melihat tangan sang Kakek gemetar.

'_tangan kakek gemetar.'_ Kata Sakura.

Sakura dan yang lain diam tak bersuara, hanya terdengar suara jam dindin dan kakek yang memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sakura..dari hasil yang kemarin kita check…" tangan kakek makin gemetar. "Ternyata kondisimu tidak sebaik yang kami pikirkan."

Yang lain sangat shock mendengar kabar ini, Hinata menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Oh..sudah kuduga…hehehee.." kata Sakura tersenyum.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu membuat yang lainnya malah tambah sedih, kenapa Sakura tidak pernah menunjukan keluhannya sedikitpun pada mereka, bahkan pada kakeknya sendiri.

"Sakura…kamu..boleh mengeluh kok.." pinta sang kakek.

"Tidak kek..mengapa aku harus mengeluh? Tuhan memberi kesempatan padaku untuk hidup sampai sekarang pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur..jadi..apa yang harus kukeluhkan?" kata Sakura yang masih tersenyum."Kakek tangannya gemetar, kenapa? kurang istirahat yah?" tanya Sakura yang malah mempedulikan kesehatan kakeknya bukan kesehatannya sendiri. "Kakek harusnya banyak istirahat." tangan sang Kakek bergetar bukan karena kecapean atau sakit, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena dia tahu betapa rapuhnya tubuh Sakura.

"Yaa...sedikit kecapean, Sakura... untuk sementara, kamu jangan kemana-mana dulu yah, keadaan tubuhmu memburuk." kata sang Kakek dengan pasrah.

Ino perlahan mengeluarkan air mataya, dia sangat tidak tahan mendengar berita ini, Shikamaru yang menyadari Ino menangis, merangkul pundaknya dan setengah memeluknya.

"Lalu…aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"chemo therapy." Jawab sang kakek.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Kira-kira 2 tahun." Kata sang kakek dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Baiklah..aku akan menjalaninya." Kata Sakura bersemangat dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya dengan senyum. "Kalian dukung aku yah."

Sakura dipeluk oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

"Pasti…kami pasti mendukungmu." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, Sakura menjalani chemo therapy dengan sangat rajin, tapi alhasil dia tidak bisa keluar, dan lama kelamaan rambutnya menjadi tipis karena sinar radiasi. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berjuang mati-matian merasa sangat tidak berguna, yang dia bisa lakukan hanya mendukungnya.

setelah 2 bulan berlalu Sakura menjalani chemo therapynya.

Disekolahan.

"Sasukee…" panggil Naruto. "Hari ini kau kerumah sakit?"

"Hn..mungkin agak malam, aku harus ikut bimbingan dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau ini, ikut bimbingan terus, memangnya kau ikut bimbingan apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bimbingan menjadi dokter spesialis kanker darah dan jantung" jawab Sasuke tersenyum dan meninggalkan Naruto memasuki kelas.

Naruto terdiam mendengar Sasuke ingin menjadi dokter, tidak biasanya Sasuke rajin, ini semua pasti karena Sakura, segitu dia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, segitu cintanya dia pada Sakura.

Festival datang sebentar lagi, Sakura sudah berjanji akan ikut bersama yang lainnya, tapi dia sedang menjalani therapy. Gaara dan Chidori mengunjungi Sakura dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Hai…bagaimana therapynya?" tanya Gaara.

"Menarik..apa kamu mau mencobanya?" ejek Sakura.

"Hahahaa..tidak, terima kasih." Kata Gaara menolak dan berfikir apa menariknya chemo therapy.

"Sakura, ini untukmu." Kata Chidori yang memberikan Yukata pink yang indah pada Sakura.

"I..ini kan…"

"Untuk festival besok, kau pakailah itu…aku membuatkannya untukmu." Kata Chidori.

"T..terima kasih..t..tapi..apa kakek mengizinkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Khusus untuk ini, aku tidak akan membantu, kau harus berusaha sendiri agar kakek mengizinkanmu." Kata Gaara.

"Ng..terima kasih yah, kalian berdua." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Yukatanya.

"Hooo..ada Gaara dan Chidori rupanya…" kata sang Kakek yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah..Kakek, apa kabar." Sapa Gaara.

"Baiik..sangaaat Baiik, Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya kakek.

"Sempurna kek." Jawab Sakura dengan riang, Kakek sangat tahu benar kalau kondisi Sakura tidak sempurna, melihat tubuhnya yang makin kurus dan rambut panjangnya yang indah menipis.

"Hoo..begitu, baguslaah.." kata sang Kakek.

"Kakeeek…kakeeek…"panggil Sakura dengan manja. "Besok malam, aku boleh pergi ke festival tidak? Sebentaaaaar sajaa..aku janji tidak akan lama-lama, boleh ya kek, yaa yaa yaaaa…" kata Sakura sambil merengek.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah tidak pernah lagi bersikap manja pada kakeknya seperti ini, kakeknya merasa sangat rindu dengan sikapnya yang sekarang.

"Baiklah, asal jangan pulang larut malam." Izin sang Kakek yang membuat Gaara dan Chidori tersenyum.

"Benar kek? Terima kasih kakeeeeeek" peluk Sakura dengan manja.

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati suasana kekeluargaan mereka, Sasuke dan yang lainnya datang untuk menjenguk Sakura yang telah kembali kerumah sakit.

"Selamat sore kek." Sapa mereka.

"Sore..kalian makin sehat saja anak muda." Kata sang Kakek.

"Aaahh…Kakek bisa sajaaa..kakek juga makin hari makin tampan." Ejek Naruto.

"Iya kek, mau kukenalkan sama nenek sebelah rumahku tidak?" usil Kiba.

"Hooo…apa dia cantik?" kata kakek meladeni.

'_tentu saja tidak! Namanya juga nenek-nenek' _kata Ino dalam hati.

"Hai Sakura." Sapa Ino dan Hinata.

"Ah...kalian...aku punya kabar baik..kakek mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke festival besok." Kata Sakura dengan senang.

"Benarkah? Waaahhh…berarti kita bisa pergi bersama-sama doong." Kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" kata Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ha? Kenapa?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Karena kali ini jatah kita para wanita yang untuk menjemput Sakura, iya kan Ino." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, jangan serakah kau Sasuke!" kata Ino.

"Kau!...terserahlah…" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sesekali aku bersama mereka yaaah." Kata Sakura.

"Hhhhh…Baiklah." Kata Sasuke yang menghela napas dan tersenyum.

Mereka berbicara dan bercanda ria dikamar Sakura, sesekali meledek Gaara dengan Chidori, Ino dengan Shikamaru, dan bermain disitu, tanpa mereka sadari kalau Sakura terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit, dia terus meremas kasurnya dan tangan kanannya terus meremas dadanya.

* * *

thx reviewnya yaah...

aku janji next chapter mau buat adegan yang mengesankan..mudah-mudahan..hehehee..dukung terus yaaah...mmuuuahh


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Malam hari dimana festival akan diadakan telah tiba, Sakura sedang siap-siap didepan kaca, karena dia tidak tahu cara memakai Yukata, dia meminta tolong kepada suster disana, dan susterpun membantunya memasangkan Yukata pada tubuh Sakura, menyanggul rambutnya yang panjang, dan menghias beberapa rambutnya memakai hiasan rambut.

"Sakura..kamu sangat cantik malam ini, hhhh…rasanya ingin sekali aku jodohkan pada anakku kalau kau tidak bersama Sasuke." Kata Suster.

"Hahahahaha..terima kasih suster.." kata Sakura tersenyum.

Ketika rambut Sakura sedang dihias, Ino dan Hinata datang sudah memakai Yukata.

"Sakuraaaa…waaahhh…kamu cantiik sekaliiii.." kata Ino kagum.

"Terima kasih Ino, kamu juga cantik, Hinata juga." Kata Sakura yang melihat kearah Hinata.

"Terima kasih.." kata Hinata yang malu.

"Ah…aku tidak punya geta." Kata Sakura.

"Ah..rasanya aku punya..tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Suster yang bergegas keluar mengambil geta.

"Ah..kata Shikamaru, mereka pergi ke festival memakai mobilnya, makanya kita pakai mobil Hinata." Kata Ino.

"Oh, begitu…hhmm..Ino..aku mau bertanya." Kata Sakura.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Ino.

"Apa..kamu dan Shikamaru…pacaran?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tidak menjawab, dia hanya memerah mukanya.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran." Kata Hinata.

"Hhhmm..dibilang pacaran sih….tidak….Cuma…dia kadang sangat perhatian padaku, tapi terkadang sangat cuek padaku, menyebalkan!, tapi saat aku berbicara dengan cowok lain, dia selalu marah-marah padaku, karena itu aku sering menggodanya." Jelas Ino.

"Shikamaru itu…. Orang yang unik yah." Kata Sakura.

"Hahahaha…menurutku juga begitu." Kata Hinata.

"Sakuraa…ini geta nya." Kata Suster yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Baiklah, karena sudah siap semua, ayoo kita berangkaat." Kata Ino dengan semangat.

Merekapun berangkat dengan mobil Hinata, didalam mobil mereka berbincang-bincang dan menggoda hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sakura malu tak tertahankan, Ino sangat menyayangi Sakura dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, dia sangat senang sekali menggodanya. Sesampainya di festival.

"Oy..Shikamaru…kau janjian dimana sama Ino? Festival ini luas sekali tempatnya." Kata Naruto mengeluh.

"Ah..katanya kita disuruh tunggu di tempat masuk." Jawab Shikamaru.

Bahkan para cowok pun memakai Yukata.

"Sasukeee…" panggil seorang perempuan.

"HAH! mau apa kau Karin si cewek iblis!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto.

"Diam kalian, dasar para tikus got!" bentak Karin."Sasukee..kamu keren sekali memakai Yukata."

"….." Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa, bahkan matanya tidak menatap Karin, mata Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari sosok Sakura yang belum juga datang.

"Sasuke! Aku sedang bicara padamu!" teriak Karin.

"apa sih maumu Karin." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada risih.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa Sasuke," kata Karin yang langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke dan melanjutkan."Kita jalan sama-sama yuk."

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan Karin dan memberikan Karin tatapan sinis.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kamu ini kenapa siiih…hanya bersikap baik pada Sakura, memangnya kamu pikir perlakuanmu pada Sakura enak dilihat? Hah! tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Lagi pula apa untungnya sih kamu mencintai cewek yang berpenyakitan seperti dia! Kan lebih baik lagi kalau kamu mencari pasangan yang sehat seper.."

"Bicara sepatah kata lagi tentang Sakura, aku akan mematahkan lehermu" kata Sasuke dengan tenang yang tangannya mencengkram leher Karin.

Karin merintih kesakitan, karena Sasuke dengan tidak sadar mencengkramnya dengan kencang.

"U...Ukh.." rintih Karin.

"He…heii…Sasuke…kau bisa membunuhnya!" tarik Shikamaru.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, Karin yang sangat ketakutan akhirnya melarikan diri bersama teman-temannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Ino, Hinata dan Sakura datang.

"Heeeiiii" panggil Ino.

"Lama sekali sih, kalian ngapain aja!" kata Shikamaru sewot.

"Ah..m..maaf…itu karena aku..hehehehee.." kata Sakura malu.

"hhh…cewek memang merepotkan, pasti dandan dulu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya pastilah, kita kan ingin terlihat cantik didepan orang yang kita suka." Jawab Ino.

"Haaahh..memangnya kau lagi suka sama seseorang?" tanya Shikamaru yang agak sewot.

Ino memandang kesal kearah Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah, dia tahu bahwa Shikamaru menggodanya.

"Iyaa! Aku sedang suka dengan seseorang, yang jelas orang itu bukan orang aneh sepertimu yang sangat cuek dan tidak tahu diriii!" bentak Ino didepan wajah Shikamaru, dan Ino menarik Sakura yang belum sempat ngobrol dengan Sasuke." Ayo Sakura, Hinata, kita masuk"

"Shikamaru ternyata bodoh." Kata Kiba.

"Iya, bodoh sekali." Sambung Naruto.

"Diam kalian!" kata Shikamaru yang memerah.

Para cowok berjalan dibelakang cewek-cewek, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bercanda bersama Ino dan Hianta, wajah senyum Sakura yang seperti biasa, Sakura membeli barang-barang yang sama dengan Ino dan Hinata. Kiba yang sibuk dengan handycamnya merekam-rekam kegiatan para teman-temannya.

"Heeeiiiii…para cewek-cewek cantiikk…kalian sedang apaa…" tanya Kiba usil kepada Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Sakura mnoleh kearah handycam dan tersenyum.

"Festival ini sangat menyenangkan, aku membeli jepitan rambut yang sama dengan Ino dan Hinata, bagaimana bagus tidak?" kata Sakura yang bahagia tersenyum kearah kamera. Diikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata yang menunjukan jepit rambut mereka sama.

"Yaaa…kalian sangat cantiik." Kata Kiba yang merekam.

"Ayoo…apa pesan-pesan kalian.." tanya Kiba.

"Hhhmmm….festival kali ini indah, apalagi dengan kami yang berdandan sangat cantik." Kata Ino.

"Aku senang karena kali ini pergi dengan Sakura." Kata Hinata.

"Ayo..Sakura giliranmu." Kata Kiba.

"Hhhmm…" kata Sakura yang berfikir. "Ah…semoga tahun depan aku bisa kesini lagi bersama kaliaaaan." Sambung Sakura dengan wajah ceria.

"Heii..ayo kita foto-foto." Kata Kiba yang menutup handycamnya.

Mereka berfoto-foto bersama disitu,mereka mengambil foto Naruto yang sedang main tembak-tembakan, Shikamaru yang mengambil ikan, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata yang berpose dengan manis, Kiba yang diatas kepalanya ada Akamaru sedang main lempar cincin, Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedang adu mulut, Sakura yang sedang dikasih minuman oleh Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang sedang mencium kening Sakura.

"Ah..Sasuke..ayo kufoto bersama Sakura." Kata Kiba.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri bersampingan, Sasuke merangkul Sakura dari belakang dan tersenyum, Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke yang sedang merangkulnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Ketika yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri berdua di dekat pohon.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil memegang wajahnya.

"Ng..tidak apa kok..aku memang pucat kan." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ng…Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu." Kata Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk semuanya, kamu membuatku selalu bahagia, kamu memberikanku sahabat yang sangat baik.." kata sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kamu juga mengajariku cara mencintai dan telah memberikan rasa bagaimana rasanya dicintai..."

"Cukup…jangan diteruskan….aku mohon…." Kata Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan jarinya, dia tidak mau mendengar hal itu semua karena seolah-olah itu adalah ucapan terakhir.

Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan berkata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kini sudah sangat kecil, dia memeluk dengan erat sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…." Kata Sasuke. "Sangaaat mencintaimu…"

"Sakura.." panggil sasuke yang melepaskan pelukannya. "Memang ini telalu cepat, tapi..aku ingin menanyakannya sekarang."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Saat ini, mungkin kita masih berumur 17 tahun, tapi…saat aku berumur 19 tahun nanti, aku janji aku pasti akan mapan, saat itu…maukah kau menikah denganku." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura sangat kaget dengan lamaran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tiba-tiba dia meneteskan air mata.

"Sakura..kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Mau…..mau…Sasuke…aku mauu…sangat mauu…." Kata Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke."Sasuke, terima kasih….terima kasih…aku sangat bahagia sekali..sangaaat bahagia…"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan sangat lembut, dan mencium tangan Sakura yang memakai cincin darinya.

"Kau harus siap-siap menjadi Uchiha Sakura." Kata Sasuke tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh Sakura, tapi kebagahiaan mereka terpecah oleh panggilan Ino.

"Sakuraaaaaa…sebentar lagi ada Hanabi (Fire Works).., ayo kita ke lapangan untuk melihatnyaa…" teriak Ino.

"Iyaa…" jawab Sakura, dan Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju ke lapangan untuk melihat acara Hanabi.

Sesampainya dilapangan, semua orang menunggu adanya Hanabi yang indah, yng mempunyai pasangan mereka berpelukan, bahkan ad yang berciuman disitu, membuat Sakura memerah mukanya, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, Sakura pun menggenggamnya kembali, dimulailah Hanabi yang sangat indah, semua orang mendongakan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat Hanabi itu.

"Waaahhh…indaahnyaaaa…" Kata Sakura. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang bersinar akibat Hanabi itu mengucpkan. "Yah…sangat indah…" dan Sasuke kembali melihat Hanabi itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke, bukan karena dia tidak mau digenggam, tapi karena kedua tangannya memegang sesuatu, sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya, yaitu darah, darah itu tetap terus mengalir, sehingga membuat Sakura kaget, dia terus menutupi hidungnya agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya, Sasuke yang sadar tangannya tidak digenggam lagi oleh Sakura menoleh kearah Sakura, dan ketika dia melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ketuakutan karena seluruh telapak tangan dan mulutnya penuh dengan darah yang berasal dari hidungnya Sasuke langsung panic.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke memegang pundaknya, dan sangat disayangkan, Sakura terjatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURAA!...SHIKAMARUUU! CEPAT BAWA MOBILMU! KITA KERUMAH SAKIT SEKARAANG!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Astaga! Sakura!" teriak Ino dan Hinata yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku segera kembali" kata Shikamaru yang berlari.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan membersihkan darah dari hidung Sakura, tapi percuma, karena darahnya terus mengalir.

"Sakura..aku mohooonn..bertahanlaaah.." kata Sasuke yang suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan berlari kearah mobil Shikamaru yang sudah berada didepan. Dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya memakai mobil Hinata. Sesampainya dirumah Sakit.

"Loh..kalian sudah pul…SAKURAAA!" kata Suster yang kaget melihat Sakura dan langsung mengambil tindakan.

Seluruh suster dirumah sakit sangat panic, mereka menyediakan kasur dorong dan Sasuke meletakan Sakura disitu, mereka langsung membawa Sakura keruang UGD.

"Hubungi dokter Haruno, cepat! Ini emergency!" kata suster yang lain kepada suster yang lain.

Sasuke yang berlumuran darah Sakura hanya bisa berdiri dipintu UGD, melihat Sakura yang sedang di tindak lanjutkan oleh yang ahlinya dari kaca pintu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kakek Sakura datang dengan wajah yang panic, Sasuke langsung menghampiri kakek itu.

"Kakeeek.. Sakura…" kata Sasuke.

"Tenang..aku akan mengatasinya, kalian tenang dan berdoa saja…" kata kakek yang langsung memasuki kamar UGD.

Mereka yang masih memakai Yukata menunggu Sakura di depan pintu UGD.

"Aku tak percaya…padahal baru tadi kita senang-senang…tapi…kenapa sekarang.." kata Kiba.

"Dia pasti selamat! Pasti! Jangan pernah kalian sedikitpun berfikir dia tidak akan selamat! Kubunuh kalau ada yang sampai berfikir seperti itu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah tapi bergetar seperti mau nangis. Naruto menghampri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah tentu dia akan selamat, Sakura itu kan cewek kuat" kata Naruto yang juga meyakini dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang terdiam hanya menundukan kepalanya, dia terus berdoa agar terjadi keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkan Sakura, bahkan kalau bisa dia mau menukarkan nyawanya pada Sakura.

* * *

makasih untuk review-reviewnya yaaaaah...^^

thanks for Naruto soundtrack "Utakata Hanabi"

itu lagu sedih deeh...huhuhuhuhuuu...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke duduk dikursi didepan pintu UGD dengan mata terpejam tapi masih sadarkan diri, dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir, bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata _'semoga Sakura baik-baik saja'._ Itachi yang datang karena ditelepon oleh Kiba membawakan baju ganti untuk Sasuke.

"Ini, setidaknya ganti pakaianmu, Yukatamu penuh dengan darah." Kata Itachi memberikan sepasang baju untuk Sasuke, Sasuke menerimanya dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengganti pakaian. Begitu pula yang lainnya, masing-masing telah menelepon kerabatnya agar dibawakan baju ganti karena tidak ada satupun yang mau meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat kita sedang menikmati Hanabi, Sakura…dia…tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya padaku, ketika aku menoleh, wajahnya sudah berlumuran darah, darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya…" jelas Sasuke. "Itachi, kau tahu kan…saat ini aku sedang mengikuti bimbingan." Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku mempelajari tentang leukemia dan penyakit jantung lebih dalam, dan salah satu pertanda memburuknya leukemia adalah, mimisan yang tidak berhenti, sama seperti Sakura..saat ini.." kata Sasuke yang gemetar.

"Sasuke, kita harus percaya pada Sakura… dia pasti bisa melewatinya…" kata Itachi menggenggam tangan adiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk, setelah satu jam berlalu, kakek Sakura keluar dari kamar UGD.

"Kakeeek…bagaimana keadaan Sakura kek?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir, dan yang lainnya ikut berdiri menghampiri kakek.

Kakek melihat dengan pandangan sedih kearah Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Pendarahan yang keluar dari hidungnya, disebabkan oleh leukemianya yang memburuk, tapi Sakura selamat, dia tidak apa-apa." Jawab sang kakek.

Semua menghela nafas merasa lega karena Sakura tidak apa-apa.

"Aku akan memindahkan Sakura ke kamarnya, mungkin mulai saat ini, di kamar Sakura akan banyak alat-alat untuk membantunya agar tetap stabil." Kata sang Kakek.

"Maksud kakek?" kata Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mengintip Sakura, betapa kagetnya dia melihat tubuh Sakura yang dipenuhi banyak selang.

"S..Sakura…Kek..dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku terpaksa memasangkannya, agar jantungnya bisa tetap stabil." Kata sang kakek. "Aku harus ke lab, kalian bisa mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya kalau mau."

Ketika suster membawa Sakura untuk ke kamarnya, yang lain melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu menyakitkan, Ino yang tidak tahan lagi telah berlinangan air mata, begitu pula Hinata, mereka tidak tega melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri tidak bergerak melihat Sakura dibawa, sedangkan yang lain mengikuti suster dari belakang.

Sasuke berfikir, kemana Sakura yang tadi tersenyum bahagia, kemana senyum yang seperti malaikat itu, sekarang Sakura jangankan tersenyum, membuka matanya saja tidak.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi. "Kau akan tetap disini atau ikut ke kamar Sakura?"

"Ah..maaf..aku bengong." Kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya kakak beradik itu mengikuti yang lainnya menuju kamar Sakura, sesampainya dikamar Sakura.

"Kalian boleh berada disini atas izin dari dokter Haruno, tapi jangan membuat kerusuhan, kalian harus tenang demi kenyamanan Sakura." Kata salah satu suter.

"Baik, sus.." kata Ino yang sambil berjalan kearah Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Cepat sembuh yah gadis bodoh." Kata Ino sambil menangis.

Sasuke datang bersama Itachi, semua tetap berada disitu, sampai Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura, Ino menyingkir dan duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa, Sasuke memandangi Sakura, dan menggengam tangannya yang menggunakan cincin. Lalu Sasuke berlutut dan mencium tangan Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya terus berada disampingnya sampai semua tertidur, begitu pula Sasuke yang tertidur disamping Sakura.

Ketika pagi datang, Sasuke merasa tangannya bergerak, ketika dia membuka matanya, Sakura tersenyum padanya,

"Sakura!...bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat semua bangun.

"Sakuraa." Panggil Ino dan Hinata yang langsung menuju kasur Sakura, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Hehehhee..aku..tidak..apa-apa.." kata Sakura lemas. "Ada..apa~~dengan kalian…ha~ha~ha..lihat…wajah kalian…seperti mau tenggang..rasa saja…"

"Hahahaha..ini gara-gara kamu tahu..maknaya kamu harus sembuh supaya kita bisa bergmbira bersama lagi." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, dia merasa bersalah pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba handphone Ino berbunyi, dan ketika dia mengangkatnya, Ino harus pulang karena Ibunya mminta tolong kepadanya, begitu juga yang lain yang disuruh pulang sebentar. Kecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku pulang dulu…kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya..hati-hati." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga sebaiknya pulang dulu, kau baik-baik Sasuke." Kata Itachi yang berjalan keluar.

Sasuke menatap ke Sakura, begitu Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke, dia tersenyum pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak membalas senyumannya, Sasuke malah berlutut disamping Sakura sambil memegang tangannya dan menangis, saat itu yang terdengar adalah hisakan Sasuke dan bunyi alat penditeksi detak jantung.

Piiip piiip piiip

"Sasuke..~~~…bangunlaah…. Jangan menangis seperti itu…" pinta Sakura

Sasuke tidak bangun, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura, Sasuke tahu keadaan Sakura sangat tidak wajar, dia sangat takut kehilangan Sakura sampai-sampai menjatuhkan citranya dengan menangis didepan Sakura seperti itu. Sakura mmeraih wajahnya Sasuke memakai tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja….aku janji…" kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mencium tangan Sakura lalu bangkit untuk mencium kening Sakura.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura. "Aku senang…kamu melamarku…..terima kasih.."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku ingin…kalau kita menikah nanti….kita mempunyai 4 anak, yang 2 itu kembar…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang mendengar keinginan Sakura makin mengeluarkan air matanya dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ya…kita pasti akan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu.." jawab Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Kalau4, 2 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki…kalau yang laki-laki pasti sangat tampan sepertimu." Kata Sakura.

"Ng…kalau perempuan juga pasti sangat cantik sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap air matanya.

"oh ya? Menurutmu aku cantik?" tanya Sakura.

"Sangat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hehehehe….~~~" tawa Sakura dengan lemas.

"Setelah menikah…aku ingin sekali pergi ke italy…melihat pemandangan disana sambil menaiki gondola… pasti sangat romantis…" kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu menunggu sampai setelah menikah..aku bisa membawamu sekarang juga..asal kau sembuh, aku pasti membawamu." Kata Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

"Benar?...janji yaah Sasu..ke" kata Sakura yang menunjukan kelingkingnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura menunjukan kelingkingnya, ini seperti de javu, saat pertama kali mereka membuat janji, lalu Sasuke melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada Sakura.

"Aku janji." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ah…Sa..suke…aku ingin minum…" kata Sakura.

"Ah..sepertinya suster belum mengganti air minummu, aku ambilkan yang baru dulu yah." Kata Sasuke.

"I…ya…" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lemas.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat air minum berada dan segera mengambil air, tapi ketika dia berjelan menuju pintu.

"Ah…arrgghh…ukkhh…" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tempat minum yang terbuat dari gelas itu dan langsung lari kearah Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa…kamu kenapa..ayo bertahanlaaah..aku moohhooonn" panic Sasuke sambil memegang tangannya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menjawab karena rasa sakit di dadanya itu, dia hanya bsia merintih dan meronta, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan sangat keras, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, Sasuke hanya bingung, panic dan berteriak minta tolong.

"TOLOOONG! SIAPA SAJA TOLOONG! SUSTEEEER! TOLONG KEMARIII! SAKURA BUTUH PERTOLONGAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil menangis.

"AAAARRGHHHH.." rintih Sakura lebih keras.

Suster yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segara datang kekamar Sakura dan segera mengecek mesin yang ada di samping Sakura, selagi tangan kiri Sasuke digenggam Sakura dengan sangat kencang, tangan kanannya sibuk memencet handphone untuk menelepon Shikamaru.

Suster cepat-cepat memberi tahu yang lainnya lewat telepon rumah sakit agar segera keruangan Sakura.

"Tolong panggil dokter Haruno keruangan cucunya, sekarang, emergency!" kata suster.

"Shikamaru!..shikamaruu cepat kesini..Sakura..dia…!" kata Sasuke yang tidak bisa menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba Sakura teriak kesakitan dan Shikamaru bisa mendengarmya.

"AAAAAAKKKKHHHH!" rintih Sakura.

"_Cukup, jangan dijelaskan aku sudah mengerti, aku kesana sekarang bersama yang lainnya."_ Kata Shikamaru yang langsung menutup telepon.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa kemana-mana karena tangannya digenggam Sakura, hanya bisa menangis melihat Sakura yang merasa kesakitan. Dan kakekpun datang.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tangan Sakura..aku akan mengatasinya." Kata sang kakek dengan wajah yang pucat.

Sasuke pun mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa, Sakura terus meronta-ronta, hingga teriakan terakhir.

"AAAaaakkhhh…" rintihan terakhir Sakura, tubuhnya terdiam, tidak meronta lagi, dan mesin yang menditeksi detak jantungun telah berbunyi datar.

Piiiiiiiiiiiip

Genggaman Sakura yang tadinya kencang, sekarang mengendur. Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah sang Kakek yang sedang menyetrum Sakura dengan alat agar jantungnya kembali bekerja.

"Siap…1..2…3"

JDER

Tubuh Sakura mengejang akibat sengatan itu, Sasuke hanya teridam melihat Sakura.

"ayo Sakuraaa…kamu pasti bisa…kamu cucuku yang paling hbat dan paling kuaat." Kata sang kakek. "Sekali lagi..1…2…3"

Kemudian tubuh Sakura mengejang lagi, tapi tidak ada reaksi, sudah 5 kali kakek melakukan itu, sampai akhirnya sang kakek yang mereka kenal dengan kakek yang ceria, kakek kali ini meneteskan air matanya dan mencium kening sakura, dia menangis sambil memeluk Sakura.

Para suster memundurkan langkah mereka, dan membuka topi mereka, bahkan para suster pun menangis terhisak-hisak. Sasuke bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dia masih belum paham.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun datang, Ino yang melihat Sasuke berdiam diri dan mematung seperti itu, dan melihat sang kakek menangis sambil memeluk Sakura, langsung paham apa yang terjadi.

"Huaaaaaaa…..Sakuraaaaaa!" teriak Ino sambil menangis memeluk Shikamaru.

"Tidak..ini tidak mungkin…" kata Hinata yang menutup wajahnya.

"Tidak…ini bercanda kan…hei Sasukeee! Ini bercanda kan..!" kata Naruto sambil mencengkram baju Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa, menangis pun tidak, air mata yang dari tadi mengalir dari mata Sasuke, berhenti seketika.

"Bohong!...tidak mungkin..Sakuraa! hoiii…Sakuraaa…bercandamu ini tidak lucuu.." teriak Kiba.

Shikamaru yang merangkul Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menunduk meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Ino.

Semuanya menuju kasur tempat peristirahatan Sakura, kecuali Sasuke, dengan pandangan kosong, dia berjalan keluar, dia berjalan tanpa arah, berjalan terus sampei keluar rumah sakit, pikirannya kosong, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura, gadis yang sangat dia cintai dan dia sayangi, telah meninggal dunia Sasuke terus berjalan, sampai ada beberapa orang yang menegurnya.

"Eh..Sasuke?" panggil seseorang itu.

Ketika Sasuke menoleh, ternyata orang-orang yang menyapanya itu adalah orang-orang dari klub basket yang habis dihajar olehnya waktu di pantai.

"Ehm..kami ingin meminta maaf padamu, dan pada Sakura.." kata salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan muak, lalu mencengkram leher orang itu.

"Maaf?" kata Sasuke dengan amarah yang terpendam sambil mencengkram keras leher orang itu.

"S..Sasuke..kami kesini ingin meminta maaf..tolong maafkan kami.." kata orang yang lain.

"apa kalian fikir permintaan maaf kalian bisa menghidupkannya kembali?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Ha?" orang-orang itu bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan.

"DIA SUDAH TIDAK ADA, DIA MENINGGAL TADI…APA KALIAN PUAAS? HAAH! KALIAN PUAS KAN..KALIAN SENANG KAN KALAU DIA MENINGGAL! BRENGSEK! SEHARUSNYA YANG MATI ITU ADALAH KALIAN!" kata Sasuke yang langsung memukul orang itu.

"S…Sa..Sasuke..Sakura Haruno? Meninggal?" tanya orang itu.

"DIAM! JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DENGAN MULUTMU YANG KOTOR ITU!" bentak Sasuke.

"K..Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Kata orang-orang itu sambil menunduk dan langsung pergi.

"Siaal! Siaaal! Siaaaaall!" rintih Sasuke kesal sambil terus berjalan.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di jembatan konoha, dia teringat akan wajah senyumannSakura saat dia melihat pelangi, dia juga ingat saat ciuman pertama mereka dijembatan air matapun kembali membasahi Sasuke, kini raut wajah Sasuke bukan lagi marah, tapi sedih, sedih yang tak tertahankan.

"Huuu…huuuu..Saku..ra..ke..napaaa…" tangis Sasuke sambil berlutut sujud di jembatan itu.

Dirumah sakit.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba pada naruto.

"Tadi dia keluar, aku fikir dia ke toilet.

Ino masih tetap memeluk Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, wajahnya begitu tenang, walaupun tadi dia merintih kesakitan, tai sekarang dia seperti sedang tidur, wajahnya sangat damai.

Hinata melihat sekeliling kamar Sakura dengan mata yang sembab, dia melihat skeliling, dan terlihat di meja sakura ada beberapa bingkai foto, fotonya bersama ino dan Hinata, bareng-bareng dan dengan Sasuke, serta foto kedua orang tuanya.

Hinata mengambil foto yang Sakura, Ino dan dirinya, melihat Sakura di foto itu dengan wajah yang ceria, dia tidak percaya kalau Sakura sekarang yang sedang terbaring dikasur sudah tiada, Hinata pun memeluk foto itu sambil menangis, tanpa sengaja dia melihat ke laci sakura yang setengah terbuka. Disitu ada sebuah buku, seperti buku diary. Hinata mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Tidak mungkiin…Semuanya..coba baca ini…" kata Hinata.

"Astaga..Sakura…..ternyata…" kata Kiba.

"Kita harus memberi tahu Sasuke." Kata Ino.

"Ah…biar aku yang mencarinya." Kata Naruto yang mengambil buku diary itu.

Naruto mencari Sasuke keseluruh rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menemukannya, dan Naruto mencoba menelepon Sasuke.

"_Ada apa"_ Jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke kau dimana? Aku punya kabar untukmu.." kata Naruto.

"_Naruto, saat ini aku sedang tidak.."_

"Ini tentang Sakura…" serobot Naruto.

"…_.."_ Sasuke terdiam ._"aku dijembatan konoha."_

"Baiklah aku kesana." Kata Naruto dan langsung menutupnya.

Naruto berlari ke jembatan konoha, sesampainya disana, dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk dijalanan jembatan itu.

"Hhh..apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke.." kata Naruto dengan nada prihatin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, terlihat di sampingnya dia memegang sebotol air, dan kepalanya basah, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar terpuruk, Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Ini…" kata Naruto menyerahkan buku itu ke Sasuke. "Diary Sakura, kau harus membacanya."

Sasuke menerima buku itu dan membukanya halaman per halaman, dia membacanya.

'_tuhan, kenapa engkau mengambil kedua orang tuaku…aku sangat kesepian..aku sedih sekali, sekarang aku Cuma punya kakek, tapi aku tidak boleh sedih, kalau aku sedih, aku takut kakek juga meninggalkanku, jadi aku harus tetap tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.'_

'_Ah..itu pasti saat orng tuanya meninggal..ternyata dia wanita yang kuat.'_ Pikir Sasuke dan membuka ke halaman berikutnya.

'_uuhhh..hari ini kena ceramah kakek lagi..kupingku mau pecaaaaahh..kakek itu suka sekali berceramah tentang penyakitku, padahal aku tidak apa-apa.'_

Sasuke sedikit tertawa karena membayangkan ekspresi Sakura. Lalu dia membuka halaman berikutnya.

'_aku terbangun malam-malam, aku memimpikan orang tuaku, aku sangat merindukan mereka, maaf yah tuhan, aku melanggar janjiku agar tetap tersenyum, mudah-mudahan ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menangis'_

Halaman berikutnya, terlihat dengan tanggal yang berbeda, sepertinya Sakura tidak rajin menulis diarynya, karena tanggalnya selalu melompat-lompat jauh.

'_hari ini kakek membawa pasien barunya, mereka anak sekolahan, cowok semua, sepertinya dia terluka karena berkelahi, aku melihat anak yang bernama Sasuke, dia tampan sekali..tapi kelakuannya buruk, ingin sekali aku memarahinya, tapi tidak boleh..karena dia adalah pasien kakek.'_

"Ini tentang kita." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke tersenyum karena membaca diary sakura.

Dibaca lagi halaman berikutnya.

'_sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, ternyata dia sangat baik sekali.'_

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kalimatnya.

'_ya tuhaan…aku masuk sekolah..senangnyaaa…aku juga sudah jadian dengan Sasuke, aku adalah wanita yang paling bahagiaaa didunia ini..aku sangat mencintainya..aku juga menyayangi teman-temanku yang lain.'_

Sasuke mulai memasang wajah sedih melihat tulisan itu.

'_sakit..sakiiit sekali..kenapa rasa sakit ini timbul lagi…padahal kemarin idak apa-apa..uuhh..sakiit sekalii..ingin rasanya teriak.'_

Sasuke sangat kaget melihat tulisan keluhan Sakura, karena selama bersamanya, Sakura tidak pernah berkeluh tentang penyakitnya sedikitpun.

'_aku putus dari Sasuke, karena di pantai aku mendengar hal yang tidak enak, aku jadi berfikiran bodoh'_

Halaman berikutnya.

'_ya tuhan, kalau boleh aku meminta, aku ingin sembuh…aku ingin sehat seperti yang lain, aku rasa aku terkena hukuman darimu, karena aku telah meminta lebih, aku merasa tubuhku sudah lemah, sejak melakukan itu dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti digeogoti penyakit, aku ingin sembuh..'_

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar saat membacanya. "Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku"

'_aku sangat senang aku sudah mnjadi milik Sasuke, inilah hal terakhir yang bsia kuberikan pada Sasuke, aku tahu, aku tidak akan lama lagi, tapi aku masih ingin berusaha agar bisa bersama mereka.'_

Akhirnya Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke hari ini. "Kenapa..dia tidak pernah memberi tahuku..kalau dia merasakannya...dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit, dia selalu mengeluh seendirian ditengah malam."

Naruto melihat dengan tatapan sedih kearah sahabatnya itu.

'_sakiiit…kenapa rasa sakit ini jadi sering dataang..aku tidak sukaa..pergilah rasa sakiit'_

Sasuke membuka halaman yang lain.

'_sakiit…sangaaat sakiit..padahal sudah menjalai chemo therapy, tapi sepertinya percuma, sebentar lagi aku janji akan pergi ke festival bareng yang lainnya, mudah-mudahan rasa sakit tidak datang.'_

"dia merasakannya sendirian.." kata Sasuke sambil membuka halaman yang lain.

'_besok festival..tapi..sakit sekalii…jantungku sakit sekaliii..tubuhku juga rasanya ada yang aneh…tidak..tidak boleh..aku harus kuat, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya.'_

Itulah tulisan terakhir Sakura yang dibaca oleh Sasuke, Sasuke menangis sambil memeluk buku itu, Naruto hanya bisa memegang pundak Sasuke untuk menenangkannya, Naruto menemani Sasuke sampai Sasuke merasa tenang.

Tiba-tiba handphone naruto bergetar.

"Halo, ah Ino…ah..iya dia bersamaku..oh..ok, baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya..iya..sampai jumpa." Kata Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah sahabatnya. "Upacara pemakaman Sakura akan diadakan besok dirumahnya, kau mau disini atau kembali kerumah sakit?"

Sasuke bangkit tidak menjawab, sepertinya dia berjalan kembali kerumah sakit, Sasuke berjalna, keadaannya sangat hancur, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Sasuke kembali ke kamar Sakura.

Terlihat disitu hanya ada suster.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka pulang, katanya mau memprispkan untuk besok." Jawab suster itu memberekan alat-alat yang ada di tubuh Sakura. Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan yang putus asa. Naruto merasa sepertinya dia harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disini.

"Sasuke, aku pulang dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja." Kata Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

Sasuke hanya mmandangi Sakura dan duduk disamping gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ketika semua sudah keluar, digapailah tangan Sakura yang mungil itu.

"aku tidak percaya kau meinggalkanku." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang kearah Sakura.

"Kau baru saja menceritakan tentang impianmu padaku….kita baru saja membuat janji….setidaknya….bawalah aku bersamamu…Sakura…aku mohooon…jangan tinggalkan aku…" kata Sasuke yang menangis di tangan Sakura.

Ketika sdang menangis, Sasuke mendengar ada yang masuk, yaitu sang Kakek.

"Dia anak yang tegar dan kuat, sampai detik terakhirpun, dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sakit" kata sang kakek mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kau sudah memberikannya kehidupan yang indah, terima kasih nak."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura lah yang telah memberikan kehidupan indah padaku, dialah yang telah mengajariku untuk menghargai hidup..kek…aku sangat mencintainya…" kata Sasuke menangis.

"Aku tahu…aku tahu nak…yang Sakura ceritakan setiap hari adalah tentang dirimu, Sasuke ini, Sasuke itu..itu yang dia ucapkan padaku." Kata sang Kakek. "Aku tidak menyangka dia mendahuluiku."

"Kakek tahu, sewaktu di festival, ternyata dia menahan sakit.." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu,dia memang seperti itu, suka menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, dan malah memeperhatikan orang lain, tapi… karena itulah aku izinkan, aku tidak mau melarang apa yang Sakura inginkan, apa jadinya kalau aku melarang dia." Kata Kakek.

"Sewaktu di festival, aku….melamarnya..kek.." kata Sasuke.

"Dan.."

"Dia sangat senang, dia memelukku dengan wajah tersenyum, dia bilang dia mencintaiuku, dia bilang dia ingin mempunyai 4 anak dariku…" kata Sasuke sambil menangis yang main kencang.

"SShhhh….kalau kau menangis seperti ini, Sakura tidak akan senang di atas sana, kamu harus contoh Sakura yang kuat dan tegar." Kata sang Kakek memeluk Sasuke.

"Sekarang kamu pulanglah dulu, istirahat, besok pagi datang kerumah keluarga Haruno." Kata sang Kakek, dan Sasuke menurutinya.

Sasuke pulang dengan wajah yang sembab, Itachi langsung menyapanya.

"Hei..aku sudah dengar kabarnya…aku turut berduka Sasuke.." kata Itachi.

"Ya..terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah..ini..dari Kiba, katanya kaset rekaman yang dari handycamnya." Kata Itachi

Sasuke menerima kaset itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya, dia tergeletak dikasurnya dan mnghela nafas panjang-panjang, dipikirannya masih tetap Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Lalu entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melihat senuum Sakura, dia menyetel kset rekaman itu.

Itu adalah rekaan saat Sakura ulang tahun.

_"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun…apa permintaanmu tahun ini."_

_"Te..terima kasih."_

_"Aaahh..jangan menangiiss.."_ terlihat Ino yang mmeluk Sakura.

_"Selamat ulang tahun." _Kali ini adegan saat Sasuke memberikan cincin untuk Sakura.

_"Ayo, Sakura, kesan-kesanmu dihari ulang tahunmu."_

_"Hhhmm…"_

_"Aahh..kamu kelamaan Sakura."_

_"Hihihiii..kalian sahabat terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kumiliki…terima kasih yaah."_

_"Lalu..lalu..apa kesanmu terhadap Sasuke?"_

_"Aku sangat mencintainya."_

Lalu adegan itu berubah menjadi adegan saat mereka di pantai, terlihat wajah Sakura yang sdang tertawa bermain bola dan air, lalu rekaman terakhir saat di festival, Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang berada di dalam tv, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang berada di dalam tv, dan Sasuke mencium tv tersebut sambil menangis, dia mencium saat adegan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Itachi yang melihatnya dari luar kamar dengan sangat prihatin meneteskan air matanya, tidak pernah seumur hidup dia melihat adiknya yang sangat terpuruk seperti ini.

Sasuke yang tertidur di kamarnya, terbangun, pagi sudah tiba, dan Sasuke memakai baju yang serba hitam dan memakai jas hitam, dia membeli satu tangkai bunga berwarna merah dan pergi berjalan kearah rumah Sakura. Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, terlihat orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul dengan aura yang saling tangis menangis. Terlihat Kain datang dengan teman-temannya yang memasang wajah menyesal. Sasuke menghampiri sang kakek yang sedang berdoa di depan makam sakura yang ada fotonya.

"Foto yang bagus." Kata Sasuke, foto itu adalah foto Sakura saat di festival, dia memakai Yukata dan sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya..dia sangat cantik bukan, sengaja aku memakamkannya disini, agar tidak jauh dari makan orang tuanya." Kata sang kakek. "Ah Sasuke, ini aku ingin kau melihatnya." Kata sang kakek menyerahkan cd.

"Apa ini?" tanaya Sasuke.

"Kau lihat saja bersama yang lain, aku sudah melihatnya." Kata sang kakek.

Sasuke menerima cd itu dan langsung berdoa didepan makam Sakura, lalu meletakkan bunga yang dia beli tadi. "Kek, boleh kupinjam kamar Sakura?"

"Silahkan" ijin sang kakek.

Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar Sakura, ketika dia memasuki kamar Sakura, dia mengingat kejadian malam itu, ketika mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain, Sasuke langsung menyalakan tv dan memasukan cd tersebut, tiba-tiba Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto,Ino, hinata,Gaara dan Chidori datang.

"Ah..Sasuke ternyata kamu disini, kami mencarimu dari tadi." Kata Ino.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya kiba.

"kakek memberikan ini padaku." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan cd yang tidak jadi dia masukkan.

"Ayo nyalakan, aku ingin lihat apa cd itu." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke menyalakan cd itu, terlihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha memakai Yukatanya sendiri, Sakura berusaha sendiri sampai dia terjatuh karena dia menginjak yukatanya sendiri.

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Adik yang paling menyusahkan." Kata Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berada didepan kamera dengan wajah cengengesan.

"_hehehee..maaf yah Chidori, walaupun kau memberiku Yukata, tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya..sepertinya nanti aku ingin meminta tolong pada suster saja."_

Kata Sakura sambil duduk dan berbicara kearah kamera.

"_Hhhmm..mungkin, sewaktu kalian melihat video ini, aku sudah tidak ada..uukkhh…"_ kata Sakura sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"_Hehehhee…sepertinya tubuku sudah tidak sanggup, maaf yah, kalau selama ini aku merepotkan kalian semua."_

"Dia masih tetap bodoh." Kata Ino yang mulai menangis.

"_aku ingin memberikan kata-kata terakhirku untuk kaluan…pertama untuk Kakekku tersayang…aku sangat menyayangi kakek..aku pasti akan rindu sekali dengan ceramahan kakek, semoga kita bertemu lagi yah ..kakek jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit, dan kalau kakek mau, kakek boleh kok mengencani nenek tetangganya Kiba..hahahahaa"_

Perkataan Sakura membuat semua tertawa.

"_untuk Gaara, terima kasih yah sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan rasanya jadi siswi sekolahan…aku sangat bangga punya kakak sepupu sepertimu, aku saaayaang padamu, awet-awet yah dengan Chidori."_

Gaara tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"_Chidoriii….kamu teman wanita pertamakuu..aku sangat sayang padamuu..hhh..andaikan aku bisa melihatmu menikah dengan Gaara..tapi tidak apa, terima kasih Yukatanya yaaah.."_

Chidori menutup mulutnya menahan tangis an dipeluk oleh Gaara.

"_Ino dan Hinata…kalian berdua sudah seperti saudara perempuanku, kalian selalu melindungiku dari cewek-cewek penindas waktu disekolahan, aku ingat sekali saat Ino menjambak Karin..hahaha..kamu keren sekali Ino…aku ingin merasakan jalan-jalan bareng kalian lagi, Hinata..kamu jangan terlalu diam, banyak-banyaklah bicara..dan Ino, jujurlah pada Shikamaru tentang perasaanmu."_

Hinata dan Ino saling berpelukan tidak tahan dengan air matanya. "Itu sudah kulakukan, bodoh." Kata Ino sambil menangis.

"_Shikamaru.. kamu jangan terlalu egois dan cuek pada Ino, kasihan dia… terima kasih yah selama ini kamu sudah mengantar jemputku ke sekolah, oh iya… mobilmu sangat nyaman, aku suka."_

"jelas nyaman, itu mahal.." kata Shikamaru yang menahan tangis. "Sial!" kata Shikamaru yang akhirnya menangis.

"_Kibaaa….aku ingin sekali memiliki Akamaruu..dia sangat lucuuu..aku ingin sekali bermain bersamanya lagii..kamu jaga baik-baik Akamaru, terima kasih yah Kiba kau sudah menjadi pengawalku bersama Naruto."_

"apapun akan kuberikan, asal kau kembali.." kata Kiba yang menangis.

"_Naruto… terima kasih yah sudah menjagaku, kamu teman yang baik, kalau boleh meminta, aku ingin sekali bersaudara denganmu, tapi kalau kebanyakan minta nanti jadinya sial loh..hahahaa..kamu baik-baik yaaah.."_

"Tanpa kau minta…sakura…aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku…" kata NAruto sambil menangis.

"_Dan..Sasuke…terima kasih sudah mencintaiku…aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, aku sangat ingin menjalani impianku bersamamu..sangaat ingin…" _terlihat Sakura yang bergetar karena ingin menangis.

"_aku juga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lainnya…tapi sepertinya tuhan tidak mengizinkan…Sasuke…aku sangat mencintaimu, senang rasanya dicintai oleh Sasuke, raanya hangat, aku juga senang saat malam itu kau memelukku, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, akan kubawa sampai mati rasa cintaku padamu…aku sangat beruntung dicintai dan mencintaimu...Sasuke baik-baik yaaah..jangan sampai sakit, istirahat yang cukup, karena aku tahu, saat ini kamu pasti kurang istirahat, jangan terlalu terpuruk ya sayang…aku tidak mau melihatmu terlalu sedih…lohhh…kenapa aku menangiiiss..uuhhh…kenapa sih air mata ini, tidak mau berhenti…yasudah..semuanyaaa…jangan menangis yaaah..aku mencintai kaliaaan." _Terlihat senyuman Sakura yang benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tersenyum sambil menangis, dan videonya pun selesai.

"...…."

"bisa-bisanya dia bilang jangan menangis, sedangkan dia sendiri mengucapkannya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mata.." kata Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Mereka pun kembali ke acara pemakaman Sakura, setelah mendengar ceramah dan segala macam, semua kembali kerumahnya masing-masing.

5 tahun kemudian.

Sasuke berjalan memakai jas putih panjang menuju makam Sakura, dia berlutut dan meletakkan bunga di sana.

"Sakura, sudah 5 tahun..apa kabar…aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat rindu senyumanmu, saat aku rindu padamu, aku selalu melihat video-videomu… " Sasuke terdiam dan menyenderkan kepalanya kebatu nisan.

"Sangat sepi dunia tanpamu…" kata Sasuke

Dia tetap berada di posisi tersebut sampai ada yang memanggil.

"Dokter Uchiha, sudah waktunya memeriksa pasien." Kata supir yang mengantar Sasuke.

"Ya..sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku sudah menjadi Dokter spesialis leukemia sekarang, aku juga belajar mengenai penyakit jantung, aku ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang sepertimu… kau tahu… disini aku menemukan seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak kembar…aku teringat padamu, andai kamu masih hidup, mungkin saat ini kita sudah punya anak…" Sasuke memandangi makam Sakura dan menciumnya di bagian foto.

"Aku memeriksa pasien dulu yah, aku akan menjengukmu lagi, jangan pernah lupa kalau aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu….akan kubawa juga sampai mati…" kata Sasuke.

Dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi beranjak dari makam Sakura, dengan memakai jas Dokter yang berwarna putih, dia kembali kerumah sakit, dan ketika sampai dirumah sakit.

"Ah…Kakek.." sapa Sasuke.

"Cucukuu…apa kabaar." Kata sang kakek.

"Baik..kakek sendiri?" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku baik…"

"Kek..maafkan aku yah, kalau permintaanku kemarin agak egois.." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa..toh kau sudah melamarnya dulu, dan dia juga menerimamu kan..secara tidak langsung kalian sudah menjadi suami istri..hahahahaa." kata sang kakek.

"Terima kasih kek..Ah..aku harus memeriksa pasien kek." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya,,baiklah, selamat bekerja." Kata sang kakek.

Sementara itu, Ino dan yang lainnya berkunjung kemakam Sakura, mereka sudah setahun tidak mengunjungi makam Sakura.

"Waah..sudah lama yah Sakura.." kata Ino yang langsung menutup matanya untuk berdoa.

"Ah..sepertinya ada yang aneh." Kata Hinata.

"Huh..ini pasti Sasuke yang memintanya." Kata kiba.

"Kakek mengizinkannya pula..hahaha..benar-benar kakek yang baik." Kata Naruto.

"Hah? ada apa?" kata Ino.

"Lihatlah nama Sakura di batu nisan." Kata Shikamaru.

_Beloving Wife, Friend, Daughter, and Grandchild._

_Uchiha sakura_

"Huh…dasar si Sasuke itu…" kata Ino.

"Tapi, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Sakura." Kata Hinata. "karena dia tidak harus merasakan sakitnya lagi, dan tidak harus menderita setiap malamnya, kini dia beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Ino.

Merekapun berdoa untuk Sakura, setelah itu mereka kembali keptempatnya masing-masing, untuk mencapai impiannya, mereka berjuang untuk mencapai impiannya selagi bisa, Sakura mengajarkan mereka pelajaran yang penting tentang hidup. Kalau Sakura berfikir dia bersyukur beruntung bertemu mereka, maka bereka lebih beruntung bertemu dengan Sakura, karena Sakura mengajarkan hal yang luar biasa untuk mereka.

Sore hari setelah hujan berhenti, Sasuke berdiri diatas jembatan konoha yang indah dan menunggu sesuatu yang muncul, ketika dia melihat keatas, terlihat pelangi melukis langit dengan indah, Sasuke tersenyum mengingat wajah Sakura, setiap dia melihat pelangi, dia selalu mengingat wajah Sakura yang indah. Sasuke tersenyum dan merasakan angina segar yang menghembus melewatinya, sekilas dia mendengar.

'_Sasukee…aku mencintaimu..'_

Sasuke menoleh, mencari siapa yang mengucapkan itu, akhirnya dia tersenyum, dan berkata.

'_Sakura, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat beruntung telah mencintaimu.'_

_

* * *

_

okaaay...this the end...

terima kasih yaah atas dukungannya...

makasih juga untuk review-reviewnyaa...

maaf kalo endingnya agak g bagus...hehehehee...

review juga yah my another fict..tapi masih dalam proses...hehehhee...dan aku usahakan ceritanya lebih baik dari ini...oke...luv u..mmuuaaaahhhh


End file.
